


It Takes One Woman

by AminoAssids



Category: Dubredo - Fandom, Leni Robredo - Fandom, Political RPF - Philippine 21st c., Rodrigo Duterte - Fandom
Genre: Dubredo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AminoAssids/pseuds/AminoAssids
Summary: Rodrigo's first marriage failed, women were his biggest weakness and he can't be not known as a womanizer, it was his vice.They say it only takes one woman to turn a boy into a man. Will Leni be the one to make it happen or will she be just a part of his life who's not meant to stay forever?





	1. He Made Her Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel of Six Years [A Duterte x Robredo Fan Fic]

**_He made her fall in love_**. That's what he did to her when she all thought that she would never love again after her first husband passed away.

Winning her heart appeared easy to him, not because she was an easy girl but because he effortlessly made her smile, blush and laugh. He was able to make her feel like she's so important and perfect, a feeling that every girl would want.

Now that it's been over two years since she agreed to be his girlfriend, he still gives her butterflies, being on his arms was her home and she just got more and more sure of him everyday.

He ate popcorn as he watched the romantic film that she forced him to watch while they were spooning on the couch. She was his boss, he watched it even if he wasn't a fan of romantic films. Suddenly, he noticed how she was staring at him while his arms were around her.

"Bakit?" He asked but she just grinned at him. He pinched her nose finding her so adorable looking at him with her sparkling eyes. She giggled and kissed his cheek, turns out she just wants him to cuddle her.

"Clingy," he uttered. "Mm! Anong clingy!" She tapped his chest playfully. "Clingy yung 'di ba yung gusto nilalambing lagi." He asked. "Hindi noh!" She denied despite that she was badly guilty. He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. After a while, she looked up to him and stared at him again making him wonder what she wants.

"Bakit nanaman?" He asked. "Wala, gusto lang kita panoorin." She chuckled. He reached out for the remote and turned off the TV. "Sabi ko naman sa'yo ako nalang panoorin mo e." He replied making her blush, she likes it though.

He suddenly kissed her hand and intertwined her fingers with his. She suddenly climbed towards him and kissed him on the lips following it with a playful chuckle. He blushed and cupped her face.

"I," he kissed her forehead.   
"Love," he kissed the tip of her nose.   
"You," he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She pursed her lips to conceal her wide smile and heavy blushing. "Love you too," she replied and kissed him back.

—

It's annoying how girlfriends overthink most of the time that you always have to explain yourself to them but then Rodrigo loves it when his girl sulks at him. There are only three reasons why Leni sulks at  him, one is she's upset about him, second is she's pretending to be mad so he wouldn't have no other options but to cuddle her, three is that she wants him to buy her food.

"Kain na, love." He called her as he ate tapsilog. "La 'kong gana." She didn't even bother to look at him as she replied. Upon hearing her dull tone, he knew he's doomed — his lovely spoiled girlfriend is mad.

He paused from eating and walked to the living room to check on her. "Galit ka?" He asked. "Deh." She replied briefly and kept her eyes on her phone.

"Galit ka e, ano naman ginawa ko?" He insisted. "Di nga ako galit, kulit mo." She rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"Leni," he called but she refused to look. "Leni,"

"O?" Still not looking at him. "Tingin ka dito." He requested.

She scowled at him, he raised his hand with a paper bag. "Ano yan?" She asked still frowning.

He turned the paper bag, _Rodics_. "Favorite mong tapsilog." He smirked at her. Her nostrils flared as she forced herself not to smile. _He knows exactly how to read me_. "So?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Binili ko kaninang umaga, alam kong gusto mo." He teased. "Di kaya," she denied. "Huh? Kung ayaw mo ako kakain." He taunted.

She glared at him, "Bibilhan mo ako tapos ikaw kakain? Ayos ka ha." She brawled. He chuckled and sat beside her.

"Joke lang, kain ka na oh, baka mamayat ka, sabihin pa ng mama mo ginugutom kita." He served the food at the coffee table for her, she remained hard for the first few minutes but it was just hard for her to resist her favorite tapsilog and his cute boyfriend feeding her.

She started to eat, he watched her looking so fascinated by how the food swiftly changed her mood. She started to become hyper, she was dancing to the beat of the music from the television as she ate her meal. "Sarap?" He asked.

She nodded, her mouth was so full it made her cheeks go round. _Piggy Leni_. He thought at the back of his head.

—

He exhaled heavily as he dipped his body on a hot rose bubble bath after his long day of work. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the jacuzzi's head rest. _Finally, rest time_ —

Not when Leni is your girlfriend. There is no rest time. She suddenly barged into the bathroom with her robe on and stripped off next to his eyes and hopped into the tub with him.

 _Oh no, Leni. Why now?_ He cried inside his head. She pushed herself into his arms and  at him. "Babe time," she sounded so hyped.

"Uh-hmm?" He rolled his eyes. She beamed at him, her eyes grew as she nodded. "Kakauwi ko lang sa trabaho—" He was about to politely decline her that moment but he suddenly straddled on top of him.

His groin trapped between her legs and his eyes in level with her fine torso made him realize he was game over. _How can a man say no to this?_ He complained. _What is tired? Let's do this_. He felt so energized.

Starting it out with frantic brushing of lips, pressing their bodies against each other and grinding him slowly. He ghosted her neck as she held him close, her arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder blade as she allowed his flesh to meet hers.

Hot pants, choked back moans and sweet breaths swarmed his ears. Her soft mewls made so much music to his ears, she was so hot yet so precious. Her skin partly covered with bubbles felt so smooth as it rubbed against his torso every time she sinks into his length.

The rose scent of the water were absorbed by her hair making her smell so fresh and feminine, it aroused him even more. "Jusko, Leni," he panted and kissed her shoulder.

She looked at him looking so thrilled, he looked back at her. It shook him when she locked sights with him as she controlled a deep one for him. He panted soundly — it was inevitable for a surprise heavy grind, he kissed her lips again.

Her whimpers and moans started to become resonant as she approached her peak. In over two years of being with her and their physical relationship's consistency, he was able to master her body that he can determine when is she coming or how to please her. She started to lose her rhythm, he held her hips to guide her pace and push her down harder so he could please her spot consistently until she finishes.

"Love love," she panted while holding him tight. He knew she finished well, it was just in sync with him.

She laid on his chest not letting him out of her yet. He kissed the top of her head as he played with her hands. It slightly bothered her now she was still softly grinding him but he didn't mind.

"Nagswimming na mga baby natin dito sa tubig." She jested. "Buang ka," he laughed.

—

It's ironic how she makes him happy and annoys him at the same time. She stresses him out and relieves him at the same time. He thought, maybe that's what love do but then she always tell him, _ginusto mo 'yan e. Nilagawan mo ako, pinasagot mo pa ayan tuloy_.

"Tanginang 'yan," he cussed softly as he saw the thick pages of documents to review that evening due in the afternoon the next day.

He started to browse the documents and read the details of it. He was just halfway the document when Leni entered the room and hinted him for some intimacy.

"Anong gusto, loves?" He asked trying to figure out if a quick snuggle can satisfy her. She just smiled at him and touched his chest. "Kakatapos lang natin kanina ha?" It stunned him, she was on fire the whole day. She frowned and looked at him with a puppy eyes.

He sighed, "Leni, dami ko pang gagawin. Bukas na 'to." He confided trying to make her understand. "Sandali lang, love love." She negotiated but he knew he's got a lot to do and it would cause a hassle if he would postpone his review and resume doing all the work in the morning. "Sa weekend nalang, love. Babawi ako." He promised.

She stopped nagging him and hated how her charms didn't work on him this time. He continued working on his business, browsing through the documents and studying the plans.

After a couple of minutes, Leni thought of an idea. She won't let him getaway just like that.

"Love, good night." She bid. He looked at her by the mirror and was required to have a second look as he noticed how she was wearing the sexy spaghetti black satin nighties he bought for her before. Its neckline showed her chest enough to lure him.

She saw how he had a second look, she knew she just have to wait for her victory. She laid on the bed and hugged her pillow slightly exposing her fine posterior.

He looked blankly at his own reflection and slowly accepted his defeat. _What is work_? He closed his eyes and exhaled. He stood up and ambulated towards the bed.

She looked at him pretending she was clueless. "Oh? Bakit?" She asked, he pulled down his pants. She smirked at him.

 _I win. I always win_.    

_To be continued..._


	2. She's the Perfect Blend

**She's the perfect blend**. She can be hot, she can be cold, she can be sweet, she can be caring, she can be annoying, she's basically everything he could ever have in one person but the most important thing to him is that he loves her and she loves him back sincerely — not a doubt.

Their first two years together felt like their honeymoon stage of relationship. Very fiery, very passionate that their worlds seemed to revolve largely around each other but as their relationship grow, they began to balance their time for career, self and each other and this started to cause little quarrels that made them struggle but only strengthen them as a couple.

 _Women are so beautiful_. He told himself as he scrolled down the feed on Kitty's iPad. Leni cleared her throat as she stood behind him and watch him stare at random women's photos. He calmly looked at her, cold sweats all over his body as he got busted. Her arms were crossed and her stare can somehow kill him already.

"Andiyan ka pala?" He laughed awkwardly. "Oo, bakit? Nakakaistorbo ba ako sa pagwiwindow shopping mo?" She taunted him with a glare.

She took the iPad from his grip. "Ginagamit mo pa yung iPad ni Kitty para hindi ko mahuli?" She accused and closed all the apps.

"Oh baka kase gusto mo mas malaki yung pictures na nakikita mo kaya sa iPad ka pa tumitingin?" She followed.

"Hindi naman, love. Tumitingin lang ako." He explained.

"Tumitingin lang," she scoffed and walked away. "Oo—"

"So bakit mo kailangan tumingin pa? May hinahanap ka ba? Ano? Umalis lang ako naghahanap ka na ng iba?" She argued. "Hindi, hanggang tingin lang ako jan ma'am. Di naman kita papalitan—"

"Hanggang tingin? Eh kung patulan ka? Anong gagawin mo? Papatulan mo rin tapos itatago mo saking tulad ng pagtatago mo sa patingin tingin mong 'to? Nako Rodrigo masasaktan talaga kita sinasabi ko sa'yo." She refuted and headed to the kitchen to cook some snacks for Kitty when she comes home from school.

"Sorry, love." He apologized while she was busy chopping the hotdogs. He ambulated towards her but she pointed her knife at him. "Wag mo akong lapitan, nako." Her nostrils flared in jealousy.

She boiled water on the pan and poured the tomato sauce. "Nagtingin lang talaga ako doon. Hindi naman ako nagloko—"

"Hindi _pa_! Hindi ko na hihintayin mangyari 'yon kaya ngayon palang titigilan na natin yang patingin tingin mo." She interjects. "Sige, love. Hindi na ako titingin." He promised, she glowered at him in doubt.

It was hard for her not be jealous when it comes to him as he had a playboy history, he got annulled with his first wife, Elizabeth, due to philandering. He wasn't that perfectly good looking but he was very charming and influential that it lures women too. Lastly, she was insecure with other women as the doctor advised her that it's not quite safe anymore for her to get pregnant due to her age — it's already risky. The insecurity of her not being able to give him a child always dwell inside her head, it may be the reason why he'll leave her — it always bugs her.

"Love, di naman kita niligawan dahil gusto ko bigyan mo ako ng anak, gagi." He explained. "Eh kase nga hindi ko na kaya kaya ka maghahanap ng iba, tama ba?" She countered. He sighed, "Kung gusto ko magkaanak, eh di sa'yo, hindi naman sa ibang babae. But not because hindi ka na pwede, I will leave you. Kalokohan." He replied but she was overthinking to think clearly.

"I already have Sara, Paolo, Baste and Kitty. Nung sinagot mo ako, nagkaroon pa ako ng tatlo pang anak, si Aika, Tricia at Jill. Ang dami na, love. Magdedemand pa ba ako for more?" He chuckled making a point as having a kid with her was a dream but he understand that it is very unlikely to happen already.

She rolled her eyes and continued cooking. "So pampa-raos lang ako." She replied.

_Okay here we are again with the little things that girls make big to win the argument._

"Anong pamparaos?" He rubbed his face wondering where it came from. "Bakit? Sabi mo ayaw mo naman magkaanak saakin so pamparaos mo lang ako, di ba ganon yon?" She refuted. "Hindi ganon 'yon. Love naman." He sighed heavily.

"Kung hindi, eh di i-explain mo yung ayaw mo magkaanak saakin." She stipulated. "Hindi sa ayaw kaya lang I don't want to risk your health dahil lang gusto ko magka-baby tayo—"

"So yan nga yung magiging dahilan kung bakit ka maghahanap ng iba." She cuts him in startling him.

_Whaaat?_

"Hindi nga, love. Susmaryosep—"   
"Tignan mo, di mo maexplain kase yun ang totoo." She interrupts.

"Leni, Leni—"  
"Ano? Leni nalang? Hindi na love ang tawag mo? Pinopoint out ko lang naman yung mga bagay bagay tapos Leni nalang bigla?" She brings up another argument.

—

"RODRIGO!" She shouted waking him up from his quick nap. He ran upstairs to check on her only to see her lying down on the bed.

"Love?" He asked wondering why she was shouting. "Pasarado ng kurtina, ang liwanag matutulog ako." She requested — her main reason why she was calling him.

_You shouted my name and woke me up from my nap from downstairs to make me close the curtain for you? Kung hindi lang kita mahal, Leni._

"Okay na?" He asked upon closing the curtain, she raised her thumb and made herself fall asleep.

He laid down beside her to continue his interrupted nap. After a few seconds of lying down she suddenly pulled him close, hugged him and rested her legs on him like he was a pillow. It made his position a bit uncomfortable but she was whines every time he moves.

"Wag magalaw!" She complained and pulls him back to her preferred position.

He faced her and just gazed into her sleeping face instead. "Spoiled," he whispered and kissed the tip of her nose.

She twitched her nose. "Ba yan! Halik ng halik, natutulog e." She complained.

He suddenly placed a quick kiss on her lips, she didn't react. After a few seconds, she moved her face close to him, her eyes still shut. She wants another sleeping kiss.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips again. She cupped his face as he withdrew from the kiss wanting him to kiss her again and again.

"Akala ko ba inaatok ka na?" He asked. "Kiss," she puckered her lips — her eyes still sleeping.

He gave her a sweet smooch but she doesn't seem to want him to stop kissing her. He rested his lips against hers gently until she finally stopped demanding. He held her close and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

—

No matter how frequent, she still never fail to fascinate him every time he brings her into the gatherings and every time they go out together for a date.

She always dress herself up like it's their first date together — every time.

"Love, di ka pa tapos?" He asked while waiting for her outside the room. "Five minutes!" She replied.

"Five minutes," he whispered to himself. _Kanina sabi mo two minutes, two hours na nakakalipas_. He sighed.

"Love!" She stepped out of the room and interrupted him before he falls asleep.

He jolted and looked at her. White off shoulder dress, a nude stiletto and her hair finely fixed. "Ano na?" She asked upon noticing how stunned he was.

"Belo nalang yung kulang sa ulo mo tsaka amerikana ko, pwede na tayo." He jested. "Amerikana mo?" She asked. "Oo," he replied.

"May amerikana ka?" She wondered. "Oo naman, love. Dami." He asserted. "Sino yang amerikana mo, aber?" She taunted him.

He looked at her feeling so lost. "Ha?" He responded. "Amerikana as in yung damit. Yung may coat." He clarified, she chuckled. "Joke lang, alam ko."

"Ah, kala ko kase galit ka nanaman." He replied, she smiled at him finding him so cute when he gets so nervous figuring out why she's mad when she's mad.

—

She was resting her head on his chest, not allowing him to move away as their position gave her so much comfort. "Love, anong plano natin sa halloween?" Leni asked after seeing the photos of her former college friends' halloween house set up.

"Wala, wag ka na mag-effort sa ganon ganon." He replied, "Ha? Ang corny naman wala man lang tayong gagawin?" She complained. "Anong gagawin natin? Dito ka nalang sa tabi ko sa halloween tutal takot naman ako mawala ka." He jested making her blush.

"Sira ulo," she laughed. "Gagi ka kase, wag ka na maghalloween party. Pambata man yang ganyan." He replied.

"Alam ko na kung anong gagawin natin." She cheered. "Ano?" He asked. "Ano ba ginagawa natin every year?" She made him recall but he had a bad memory. "Wala?" He responded.

"Anong wala?! Tandaan mo mabuti." She rolled her eyes and smirked at him but he really couldn't remember.

"Di mo talaga matandaan, sige teka." She took something from her closet and went to the comfort room to change.

He waited for her to come out still clueless of her plans. "Hindi mo parin natatandaan, love?" She asked sweetly as she came out of the comfort room in her bath robe.

"Wala man tayong ginagawa every halloween, love?" He replied. She took off her robe and showed to him her sexy devil costume leaving him speechless.

"Ginagawa natin 'to every year?" He asked looking so thrilled. "Well," she sustained and ambulated towards him.

"We do it pero ngayon lalagyan natin ng halloween twist." She teased, a smile grew on his lips.

"Ah, tara na ma'am magcelebrate na tayo ng halloween." He pulled her to the bathroom and started unknotting the locks of her costume. "Wag mong masyadong lakasan ang sigaw kapag natakot ka ha," he whispered and kissed her neck. "Parang mahihirapan ako diyan ha." She shrilled and locked the bathroom door.

—

Their children supported them. They witnessed how much they loved each other, they saw how sincere they were to each other especially during their first years together where their relationship seared.

"Ba't magkasama kayo nito?" He asked upon seeing the photos of atty. Tantoco visiting her office earlier that morning. "Ah, nagsign sila ng deal sa program namin." She remarked.

"Di ba nanliligaw 'to sa'yo?" He recalled, she chuckled. "Love, dati pa 'yon." She informed him.

"Wala parin 'tong asawa 'di ba? Tapos naging type ka nito?" He interrogated. "Wala, hindi ko alam if may girlfriend siya pero jusko, yung panliligaw saakin, ang tagal na 'non. Wala na yon." She returned and folded their dried up clothes from laundry.

"Hindi ako naniniwalang wala, tignan mo kung makatingin sa'yo dito, parang kulang nalang iuwi ka sakanila, barilin ko siya." He protested making her laugh. She sat beside him and joined him in looking at the photos of her earlier at her office.

"Kahit ano namang mangyari, dito parin ako uuwi," she assured. "Sa'yo." She added and smiled at him.

"Alam ba nitong hindi ka na pwede sakanya?" He asked, "Alam niyang meron na akong ikaw." She replied.

"Oh, anong sabi niya?"

"Love, hindi niya ako gusto, okay?" She assured and smiled at him.

_To be continued..._


	3. Being Denied by Your Loved One

**Being denied by your loved** **one** may be one of the most painful thing in the world and it breaks him every time she does. She always say it's for work but it's still inevitable for Rodrigo to feel sad whenever his girlfriend denies him in front of other men who woos her.

"Ms. Robredo," Wyndell Ortega's eyes glistened as he laid his eyes on her. "Good evening sir Wyndell." She greeted him and shook his hand. He greeted Rodrigo as well who stood firmly beside Leni.

"Good evening," he greeted. "Uh, boyfriend?" Wyndell guessed, she was shook for a moment. "No, my good friend." She corrected slightly stuttering. Rodrigo discreetly looked at her wondering why she denied him but he didn't want to diss her in front of her prospects so he decided to put aside his feelings first like he always do every time she denies him.

"Kain ka nalang muna ng buffet, entertain ko lang sila Mr. Ortega ha." She whispered to Rody before she followed Wyndell and left Rodrigo behind.

The foods looked appetizing but he lost appetite, the thought of his girlfriend telling the men that he's just a good friend caused so much clamor in his head.

Leni continued conversing with Wyndell the whole evening hoping she could convince him to invest on her Angat Buhay program where she helps the people at the margins of the society by providing medical assistance and some help from the government.

"You don't have to persuade me, actually." He remarked, she didn't know if it was a good or a bad comment. "I reviewed the program's mission vision, the objectives and I really like it. Very incline yung program sa personal objectives ko with my investment." He explained.

"I really like the concept of it." He continued and smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear that. Marami tayong matutulungan, sir." She responded. "And I really like the head of the program." He added and looked at her completely fascinated by her beauty. She blushed, "Ah, thank you." She chuckled sweetly.

"Who wouldn't want that?" He asked as he watched her smile next to his eyes.

Rodrigo watched them from afar. It was a tough game for him to watch the love of his life be flirted by some good looking rich men but she needed it — said she.

—

Rodrigo sat at the leftmost side at the back seat while she sat at the rightmost side. She barely noticed how he intentionally distanced himself from her as she was badly intoxicated by the fact that she won Wyndell's attention and convinced him to finally sign a contract with her program.

"Grabe, bukas na pipirma sila Mr. Ortega para sa Angat Buhay. Wala nang atrasan 'to." She cheered. "Buti naman." He replied but she was still insensitive enough to feel his coldness.

"Masarap yung mga pagkain kanina noh?" She remarked. "Yung lengwa yung pinakamasarap. Natikman mo ba lahat ng pagkain?" She asked. "Oo, masarap nga. Mukang mamahalin yung buffet." He agreed.

"Malamang, mga Ortega 'yun eh. Sobrang yaman kaya ng mga yon kaya nga hindi ko talaga pinakawalan nung nakausap ko. Sabi ko kailangan mapapirma ko 'to sa Angat Buhay." She shared blissfully.

"Hindi man ako nakakain masyado. Nakakahiya." He shared making her a bit perplexed. "Ba't naman nakakahiya?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Alalay mo lang naman ako don tapos magtatakaw ako sa pagkain? Nakakahiya naman 'yun." He responded, "Anong alalay?" She retorted not liking his choice of words but she was insensitive of how he felt when she denied him in front of her prospects.

"Bakit? 'Di ba alalay mo lang ako kanina? Nagpasama ka lang naman para may kasabay ka umuwi ngayon." He surmised.

"Love, sino naman nagsabi niyan sa'yo?" She replied. "Hindi mo nga masabi na boyfriend mo ako e." He pointed out making her realized where he was coming from.

She sighed heavily, "Love naman. Alam mo namang kailangan ko lang gawin yon for work. Kung sasabihin ko sakanila na may boyfriend ako, baka mabawasan yung interest nila, lalo na sila sir Wyndell, sa pag-invest sa program ko." She explained. "Sana naman maintindihan mo yung sitwasyon ko, love." She followed.

He looked at a distance through the window, his heart ached as denying him felt like a necessity. "Ayos lang, naintindihan ko naman." He replied. _Ano ba naman ang laban ko sa trabaho mo_? He thought.

She exhaled heavily and moved closer to him. "Sorry," she apologized and held his hand. "Wala naman yun, love. Wag mo na isipin. Alam mo naman yung totoo. Ikaw nga yung love love ko, 'di ba?" She snuggled and kissed his cheek.

He was badly hurting but he just loved her that much for him to forgive her right away like nothing happened. It was sort of unfair for him because it takes her days before she forgives him whenever he makes a mistake whether it's a small one or not but it only takes him a second to forgive her — but that's because he just love her that much.

—

Leni warmly welcomed Wyndell at her office, her staffs helped her in guiding him until he finally signed a contract with the Angat Buhay.

He couldn't take his eyes off her as soon as he arrived. Mesmerized by her beauty, he didn't have any more second thoughts about investing in the program, seeing her frequently due to the collaboration already felt like a compelling reason for him to sign. He hospitable staffs and the easy going procedures of the program pleased him as well.

Leni went back to her office after the contract signing for a quick break.

 _Love, pumirma na si Mr. Ortega. Yahoo!_


	4. What's Bad to Try?

**What's bad to try?** He wondered as his former personal nurse and girlfriend, Honeylet, showed romantic motives to him. He'll just try anyways, he won't let Leni know.

He thought Leni is probably somehow flirting with attorney Tantoco and Mr. Ortega too, it would be just fair. Besides, he'll just ask her out for a dinner so he can ask her frequently for assistance especially when it comes to his health, nothing else.

"Let," he called her over the phone and invited her that evening with the excuse that he just want to let her check his health condition and a friendly dinner with her. "Sige, sunduin kita mamaya. Tapos kain narin tayo sa labas para naman di man ako makaistorbo masyado sa'yo." He added "Sige, mamaya nalang." She replied before hanging up the line.

It was afternoon that day when Leni suddenly missed Rodrigo while she was at work that she had to call him.

"Love love," she greeted. "Hello, napatawag ka?" He replied. "Oo, wala lang. Walang magawa e, naghihintay pa ako ng next meeting with attorney Tantoco. Three pa yon, anong oras palang." She remarked, he rolled his eyes upon hearing his name again.

"Miss you, love." She expressed wanting to hug him so tight that very moment. "Miss you," he blushed and kissed his phone where she was his wallpaper.

"Pwede kita puntahan sa opisina mo pag-uwi?" She asked but he knew it would be a bad idea as he is scheduled to meet Honeylet that evening. "Sus, abala pa sa'yo 'yon tsaka gagabihin man yata ako. Anong gusto mo pasalubong pag-uwi ko?" He asked but she felt something different.

"Gagabihin ka sa opisina?" She asked. "Oo, daming gagawin." He replied. "Ah, kahit anong food nalang, love. Alam mo naman mga gusto ko." She blushed.

Rodrigo swiftly finished his tasks so he can take Honeylet out for a dinner early and go home right away to buy Leni some foods.

His chest pounded as he sat beside Honeylet at the car as they headed to the private restaurant that he paid for — private so there would be no news about them going out. He knew it was wrong but he thought, it's just a friendly date anyways.

The dinner went smoothly, they talked about random things, his health and work but it started to go upside down when she asked about him and Leni. "Hindi kayo okay?" She asked. "Okay naman kami, bakit?" He replied wondering why the topic shifted to it.

"Ba't ka nagyaya ngayon kung okay kayo?" She chuckled. "Ah, wala. Usap lang tsaka yung sa mga nararamdaman ko nga sa katawan." He clarified.

"Busy ba siya masyado sa trabaho at hindi ka napapansin kaya ako yung pinuntahan mo ngayon?" She guessed. "Hindi naman." He sighed and recalled how Leni working with attorney Tantoco and Wyndell Ortega bothers him.

"Yung manliligaw kase dati ni Leni, partner niya ngayon sa isang program niya sa opisina. Tapos yung isa ramdam ko tipo siya eh. Hindi man maganda yung pakiramdam ko sa mga lalakeng yon." He confided making it clearer to her. "So para fair, niyaya mo ako lumabas?" She returned, he was guilty of it.

"Rodrigo, di ka parin nagbabago. Hindi ako magugulat kung isang araw mahuli ka ni Leni na may ibang babae." She slightly cautioned him.

After a while, they decided to go home. He made his driver drive them back to her place out of respect and to make sure she goes home safely.

"Salamat sa dinner," she remarked. "Salamat sa oras." He responded. "Good night," he bid and waited for her to walk back to her doorsteps but before walking away, she decided to give him a good night kiss and it largely surprised him.

"Good night, salamat ulit." She returned and headed in.

He paused for a moment as it sank to him how another woman kissed him while he's still with Leni. He haven't seen anyone for over two years, since he had Leni as his girlfriend and it felt so new to him. He hopped back to his car and wiped his lips with his handkerchief.

"Uwi na," he told his driver.

—

He entered their house and saw Leni sitting on the couch waiting for him to come home.

 _I forgot to buy her food_. He felt doomed.

"Hi love, kumain ka na?" He asked but she refused to answer. He placed his things on the table and sat beside her. "Kanina ka pa naghihintay? Nalimutan ko bumili ng pagkain sa'yo." He noted but then he noticed how she seem to be not in the mood.

"Gusto mo labas tayo ngayon bilhan nalang kita ng gusto mong kainin?" He offered but she doesn't even want to look at him. He didn't know what's wrong.

"Tumawag ako kay Bong kanina." She began. "Sabi niya nasa opisina ka daw ng five." She followed, Rodrigo knew Bong lied for him.

"Oo, sabi ko sa'yo madaming trabaho—"

"Hindi pa ako tapos, pwede?" She interrupts him and grunted.

"Sinong kasama mo kanina?" She implored. "Anong sinong kasama—"

"Rody!" She cuts him off. "Pumunta ako sa opisina mo kanina wala ka!" She asserted. "So saan ka pumunta at sino yung kasama mo bakit kailangan ka pang pagtakpan ni Bong?" She questioned, he was unable to answer.

"Ano? Nawala na yung dila mo hindi ka na makasalita?" She yelled, he remained silent with his head bowed down. "Ano? Sagot! Wag mo akong tahimikan ngayon dahil hindi ako tatahimik hangga't hindi mo sinasabi saakin yan." She demanded for an answer but he felt so bad to even admit it.

"Ayaw mo? Sige! Ako nalang mismo ang aalam." She taunted him. "Akin na yung cellphone mo." She ordered him. "Love, bakit naman may ganyan pa—"

"Rody, mapaguilty ka man o hindi, ibibigay mo yung cellphone mo saakin." She retorted. "Leni, mainit lang ang ulo mo—"

"Wag mo akong bwisitin, Rodrigo." Her teeth gritted in anger but he still had a second thought about handing over his phone.

"Akin na yung phone!" She shouted giving him no choice. He handed her his phone, with his chest pounding loudly, he watched her browse through it.

She viewed his recent call logs and saw Honeylet's number. She grunted heavily and glared back at him.

"Honeylet?" She asked. "Kasama mo si Honeylet kanina?" She followed giving him a sullen look.

He knew he was busted and there is no way to deny it anymore. "Kumain lang naman kami—"

"Kumain lang kayo pero bakit kailangan pagtakpan ka ni Bong saakin? Bakit kailangan mo itago saakin, Rody? Ha? Ano?!" She argued. "Kase ganyan magiging reaction mo," he replied.

"Ganito magiging reaction ko?" She scoffed, "Paanong hindi, Rody? Ex mo yan! Nanay yan nung isang anak mo tapos tinatago mo saakin? Ano ba? Naglolokohan ba tayo dito?!" She contended.

"Hindi naman ganon. Wala namang nangyari, kumain lang talaga kami." He reasoned.

"Wala _pang_ nangyayari! E kung hindi kita nahuli ngayon? Ano na gagawin mo sa susunod? Hahalikan mo? Gagawa kayo ng kasunod ni Kitty? Jusko, Rody, wag mo akong gaguhin!" She grumbled wanting to hit him.

"Anong plano mo?" She asked looking at him with a disappointed stare. "Nagselos man kase ako kay Tantoco." He confided but it just made her feel worse.

"Nagseselos ka kaya naghahanap ka ng malalandi ngayon para ano? Quits tayo?!" She refuted. "Tsaka jusko, Rody. Sabi ko sa'yo hindi ako gusto ng Tantoco na 'yon. Donator yon sa Angat Buhay kaya malamang makikita mo yon na kasama ko sa opisina minsan." She added furiously.

"Ano? Naglolokohan ba tayo dito?" She questioned, he knew what did he did was wrong so he remained quiet.

"Naglolokohan ba tayo?!" She repeated raising her voice and hit his chest with his phone. "Ayan na yung cellphone mo, tawagan mo na yang babae mo!" She walked out and shut the door of their room.

He felt so bad for lying to her. He waited for over an hour before he entered the room to talk again to her peacefully.

She was lying on one side of the bed facing away from him as he checked on her. He walked towards her side and sat on the floor.

Her face looked sullen but her eyes looked so sad. "Sorry, love." He apologized sincerely and tried to see her reaction — she remained silent.

"Pasensya ka na, marupok man ako." She rolled her eyes as she listened to him. "Pero hindi na mauulit. I promise." He swore and held her hand. "Wag ka na lang magalit, ma'am." He pleaded and kissed her hand.

"Nagsinungaling ka sakin." She uttered with her slightly teary eyes. "Sorry, love. Mali yung ginawa ko. I won't do it again." He guaranteed and hoped she'll give him another chance.

"Hmm? Wag ka nang umiyak." He begged and stroked her cheeks. "Ayoko man na nakikita kang malungkot." He consoled. "Pano akong hindi malulungkot, naghanap ka ng iba? Kulang na ba ako sa'yo?" She asked.

"Leni, hindi. Gago lang talaga ako pero hindi ka kulang. You're enough. Wag mo isipin 'yan. Sorry. Mali man yung ginawa ko talaga." He conceded and wished for her forgiveness.

"Kapag ginawa mo yan ulit, anong gagawin ko?" She asked. "Hindi na ma'am. Hindi ko na gagawin ulit." He answered and kissed her hands again.

_To be continued..._


	5. They Make Up Every Time

**They make up every time** and after quarrels. She makes it up to him, he makes it up to her and makes sure she'll feel relieved from the stress brought by their arguments.

"Ano? The program will start in twenty minutes, doon na tayo magstand by sa likod." Kris suggested. Leni stood up but had to sit back again for a moment as her muscles ached. "Anong nangyari?" Kris asked slightly worried about her.

"Sorry," she stood up, her face twitched as she tolerated the initial pain of her thighs. "Masakit lang yung binti ko," she added and walked with her.

"Bakit? Tumakbo ka ba recently? You know I wanna run rin lately para magbalik alindog kaya lang I'm so lazy to wake up early eh." She confided making her laugh. "Hindi, rough night lang." Leni clarified.

Kris looked at her with a simper. "Wag kase araw arawin girl," she jested, Leni chuckled. "Mahirap Kris, lalo na kung nag-iinit kayo," she shared thrilling Kris up.

"Ay nakakaloka, tell me about it! May twenty minutes pa before the program and Im sure Filipino time yan." She pulled her back to the chair to talk. Leni laughed with how intrigued she was. "Tell me about it! So araw araw nga you do it?" She asked, Leni blushed. "Dito talaga natin pag-uusapan?" She asked feeling a bit shy.

"Oo noh! Tayo lang naman, oh dali na. Share it." Kris stipulated.

Leni panted, "well, oo parang ganon." She confessed shyly. "Oh my God, so every night? Ganon?" Kris sounded so thrilled. "Oo, minsan pagkagising tapos sa shower. It just comes eh." Leni shared not knowing it was too fiery than of the usual.

"Showe— nakakaloka Leni! Winner ka ha!" Kris exclaimed. "Hindi kayo active, hyperactive kayo. Nakakaloka girl!" She followed.

"It just comes talaga," she laughed. "Tsaka pano bang hindi aaraw-arawin, girl, ang galing e." She insinuated how good Rodrigo was. "Oh my God!" Kris tapped her arm. "How can you say? Paano? Nakakaloka I've been celibate for months na, I don't know anymore." Kris shared.

"Magaling siya, girl. Hindi kaya ng babae maging tahimik kung siya yung makakasama mo—"

"Nakakaloka girl! So you moan like malakas?" It intrigued her. "Kaya wala kaming maid sa bahay, baka may masabi. Hindi ko kayang manahimik with his performance." She reminisced how he never fail to satisfy her every time they do it. "Minsan nga iniisip ko lang, namimiss ko na siya agad. Alam mo 'yon? Alam niya kung paano ako pakiligin, alam niya rin kung pano ako galawin," she added bragging about how good her sèx life is with him.

"Nacurious ako bigla, nakakaloka. I wanna ask so many questions but then sige sa'yo nalang 'yan." She laughed, "Sakin lang talaga," Leni claimed with a smile.

"Basta ang masasabi ko lang, girl, masarap. Sobra." She teased gracefully. "Nako, don't tempt me magboboyfriend nga narin ako soon!" Kris jested.

—

It was so easy for Leni to fall harder every day for Rodrigo as he seem to master her complete personality that he knows what to do without asking her. However, their only problem is that he is such a chick magnet and temptations are everywhere.

Leni hated how Dessa Valdez, a single half Filipina, half American private business owner started working with Rodrigo lately. She's undeniably beautiful but despite that there are no issues between her and Rodrigo, it was inevitable for Leni not to feel wary of her especially that she is aware of how weak he is with women.

He laid down on bed and watched the news. Leni entered the room with her tank top and panties on.

"Oh?" he reacted upon seeing her in such tiny pieces of clothing, she wasn't even wearing a bra. She didn't speak, she just climbed on the bed and crawled on top of him sitting in his bulge.

"Pampaantok, babe." She made him hold onto her hips. She bent forward and brushed lips with him as she ground the lump on his boxers.

He panted heavily in the midst of her fiery kisses. He wasn't expecting her to lit a fire that evening. His hands went beneath her top and cupped her bare waists. "Anong problema?" He asked and paused from kissing her. "Para wala ka ng rason tumingin sa iba." She replied and ghosted his neck leaving a few marks on her territory.

He kept moaning, her humping aroused him, he yearned to take her but she was in control as she placed her weight while she straddled on top of him.

She went back to kissing him tenderly, her right hand traveled down beneath his pants to grope what's hers. She loved how hard he was for her, she always turns him on.

"Mine," she whispered and crawled down to level her face with his pelvis. She pulled his boxers down and looked up to him with the stare of death before she showed him how her mouth can take him to the sky. She knew that that moment, he wanted to faint in bliss, he always do.

She woke up with him spooning her, their bare bodies covered with the cream sheets of their bed. She sighed upon recalling how much more active they were the past few days compared to their normal routine.

 _Baka kaya hindi kami pinagtagpo nito nung bata bata pa kami kase makakaisang daang anak kami kung ganito kami lagi_. She thought.

—

"I don't like her," he recalled Leni telling him as soon as he first met Dessa. She chuckled upon noticing how he paused when she invited him to continue their work at some other place.

"Magtatrabaho tayo, sir. Don't tell me pinagbawalan ka rin ni ma'am Leni magtrabaho." She clarified. "Ha? Medyo selosa man kase 'yon." He scratched the back of his head having a second thought of accepting her invitation.

"Ako kakausap gusto mo?" She suggested but he knew it wasn't very much of a good idea. He agreed to come with her anyways as it was necessary.

She brought him to the sky deck cafe and resumed working, enjoying the fast wifi speed that helped a lot as they researched about their planned project. He ordered hot coffee to keep himself wide awake and energized even if the sun began to set down.

Around seven in the evening, they finally finished their work, polished everything and mastered all aspects of it. "We go?" She asked after accomplishing their agendas, he nodded.

"Saan ka uuwi ma'am?" He asked finding it necessary for him to take her back to her place before he goes home.

"I just live at the 22nd floor, don't worry." She replied, "Hatid na kita," he offered respectfully and joined her until they reached the doorsteps of her condo unit.

"I'm here, ikaw saan ka ba uuwi?" She asked as she unlocked the door of her place. He stood still at the other side of the door, "sa QC ako, sunduin ko pa si Leni." He shared, he always fetch her after her work. "Oh, madilim na, baka gabihin kayo masyado." She worried.

His phone rang interrupting their quick chitchat. Leni called to tell him she went home already as she finished her work earlier that day — there is no need for him to fetch her.

"Ma'am saan may malapit na tea house dito? Mga milk tea ba." He asked Dessa. She described to him to route to the nearest tea houses around.

"Bakit para saan ba?" She asked. "Si Leni kase nagpapabili, mahilig man siya sa mga tea tea yung kulay green. Matcha yata 'yun." He shared, Dessa chuckled. _Tea tea_. She found it funny how he described it. "Mahilig rin ako sa mga tea tea," she jested, it took him a while before he was able to comprehend.

"Ah, yung mga milk tea, sorry." He blushed.

"Okay lang, nahiya ka pa!" She retorted and tapped his arm playfully. "Sweet ka palang boyfriend," she remarked and smiled at him.

He blushed after getting a compliment from a beautiful lady like her. "Ganon talaga mga babae ma'am. Minamahal." He replied and thought about Leni.

"Babae din naman ako ha?" She returned slightly stunning him. She took him by his collar and pulled him inside her unit and cornered him against the wall.

He looked at her breathlessly, startled by her sudden pulling. "Ma'am," he uttered with his low voice.

She placed her finger on his lips and looked at him in deep yearning. She made his hand touch her posterior as she crushed her lips against his.

He was unable to reciprocate the kiss she threw as he found it so wrong, he wasn't expecting it to happen but he didn't want to appear so rude to reject her directly. She discreetly pressed her body towards him to feel the bulge in his pants. "Ma'am—"

She shut him off with a tender kiss, she loved the touch of his soft and slim lips against hers.

As soon as their lips parted, he looked at her speechlessly. She looked at him finding it so hot to see how much she stunned him. "She's a lucky girl," she uttered and gazed into his lips and recalled how big he was when she was trying to feel him earlier. He didn't know what she was talking about, she felt so lost.

Someone knocked on the door interrupting their moment, "maintenance," the voice uttered from the other side.

 _Thank God,_ he praised in his head as he didn't know how to turn Dessa down if she continued.

She opened the door for the maintenance staff and took the new towels and amenities from her. "Ma'am, mauna na ako," Rodrigo bid, taking the opportunity to escape safely from her premise.

"Okay," she agreed after feeling how much overwhelmed he was but upon watching him leave, she knew she has to try him in the future. There's nothing that Dessa wants that she doesn't get.

_To be continued..._


	6. She Was Busy Folding Clothes

**She was busy folding clothes** when he suddenly cuddled her up.

He kissed her shoulders frantically and caressed her torso. She turned to him in surprise. "Love?" She asked wondering why he suddenly came to her being all that touchy.

"I miss you," he whispered and ghosted her neck whilst his left hand cupping her waist and his right hand gently squeezing her breasts. "Love," she uttered with a smile — pleased by his sudden sweetness.

She wasn't wearing any undies, only her white sando covered her torso and her shorts for her bottom. He was breathing hotly against her skin as he swarmed her jaws with his wanton kisses.

His lips trailed down to her chest and gently nibbled the tips of her chest through her tank top while he massaged the bottom of her breasts. He pushed her towards the wall and pressed his tight pants against her pelvis to make her feel how hard she makes him.

"Love ang init mo ngayon ha?" She chuckled, "Miss na miss na kita," he breathed and inserted his hands under her top to firmly touch her breasts skin to skin. "Hmm?" He breathed on her, making sure she wants to do it too. "Sakin 'to?" He whispered and groped on her plump breasts. She nodded sweetly, "hmm." He panted searing for her body. "Napakaganda mo, love." He uttered and traced her jawline with his tongue.

She began to reciprocate his kisses. After his hands finished playing on her chest, it traveled down her shorts and pleased her drenched areas.

She gasped softly as his fingers reached her sensitive nub. She kept an eye contact with him and panted next to his eyes in syncopate with his fingers' rhythm stimulating her nerve endings. He was panting for her, it made so much music to her ears like his breaths described how much he wants her.

She leaned close to him and kissed him to distract herself, he loved how she can't keep her mouth close in ecstasy.

As his hand felt drenched and tired, he pulled it out off her shorts and resumed back to brushing lips with her.

A car horned outside interrupting them, they stared at each other in surprise. "Sila Natalia," she recalled as Natalia was opt to visit her that day for some bonding time.

She immediately headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, "kapag hinanap nila ako sabihin mo susunod nalang ako sa baba, maliligo lang ako." She instructed him.

He went down to entertain her niece and some of her relatives while waiting for her.

—

He watched her go down the stairs with her navy blue evening gown — his eyes filled by her elegance and beauty. She walked towards him with a bright smile on her lips.

"Maganda?" She turned around to show him her whole look. He held her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Pano bang hindi mainlove sa'yo , ma'am?" He asked and carefully gazed at her. She pursed her lips and walked closer to him, "Gusto mo talaga malaman kung pano?" She asked, he shook his head 'no.'

"Mas gusto ko na 'tong patay na patay ako sa'yo ma'am, girlfriend naman kita e." He replied cockily. She pinched his nose and chuckled, "Yabang!" She followed. "Tayo na ma'am?" He asked.

"'Di ba matagal nang tayo?" She replied making him laugh. "Ibig ko sabihin alis na tayo ma'am?" He clarified and kissed her shoulders that showed up with her draped navy blue dress.

She extended her arms and shook their hands as they greeted them. One of the male guests took her hand expressed his immense interest on her.

"Hi, good evening." She greeted. "Good evening to a very beautiful lady." He replied. "I'm Francis Zobel. Nice to meet you miss...?" He sustained.

"Leni," she continued and shook his hand. "Miss Leni. Very beautiful lady," he kissed her hand. She smiled awkwardly, Rodrigo had no problems with men admiring his lady, it was normal to him as she was undeniably charming and beautiful.

"Thank you, I'm actually," she draped her hand on Rody's arm. "...his." She continued and looked at him. "Oh," Francis uttered. Rodrigo looked at them and tried to catch up.

He held her hand back, he just couldn't help but blush whenever she proudly tells the people that she is his.

"Sorry, I just thought napakaganda ng date mo, Rody." He remarked lightening up the mood. "Ayos lang, sanay na ako laging nababati 'to, habulin kase. Ang ganda e." He replied and held her by her waist. "Sira," she playfully tapped his stomach. "Mamaya maniwala si Mr. Zobel sa'yo!" She followed.

"Sorry, he loves joking around." She clarified.

—

Bringing a woman as pleasing as Leni has been a bragging right to Rodrigo. A woman that the makes men's head turn was his woman, he couldn't ask for more.

"Love, nahihiya ako." She confided by whispering onto his ear. "Bakit naman?" He asked. "Parang hindi yata ako bagay dito." She held his arms tighter and tried to cover herself with his body.

She always felt small, she was the prettiest girl in the room but she never felt pretty enough every time they attend a public gathering. It's not that it's true but she was just that humble and insecure.

"Leni, ikaw man yung pinakamagandang babae dito." He held her chin and gazed into her eyes. "Sila nga ang dapat mahiya sa'yo." He followed trying to cheer her up.

She smiled at him, "you always make things easier for me." The anxiety on her eyes began to fade away, he never fails to make her feel at ease. She smiled at him and pressed her head against his arm. His presence was her home.

They walked into the auction area of Manny and Cynthia at the event and gazed into the beautiful items and jewelries on sale.

He was never a fan of jewelries but every time he sees a nice piece, he couldn't help but imagine how beautiful it would be on Leni. It's always about her. _Always_.

"Love," she whispered to her man. He leaned down to her to listen carefully. "Grabe, yung pinakamurang alahas ni Cynthia is ninety six thousand!" She shared feeling so overwhelmed by the price. "Dollars?!" Rodrigo asked, "Pesos!" Leni corrected.

He took a look on the ninety six thousand worth of jewelry that she was referring to. It was just a pendant, the necklace costed twelve thousand alone as it had a few swarovski in it.

He looked at his girl as she wandered at the auction area, he noticed how her eyes twinkled as she looked into a pendant on display. A small smile grew on her lips as she touched the pendant on display. He waited for her to move before he went to the stand and checked on the pendant she was looking at.

It was an 18k Buccellati macri diamond heart pendant. Cynthia noticed how Leni looked at it as well. She approached Rodrigo and gave him a special price.

"Nagustuhan ba ni Leni?" She asked, he chuckled. "Palagay ko ma'am." He replied. "Gusto mo ibigay ko sa'yo ng special price? 18k gold yan." She offered. "Magkano ba ma'am?" He considered as he wanted to surprise her with it the moment he saw her eyes sparkle for it.

"I bought it for three hundred talaga pero I can get away with it for two forty. Sa'yo ko lang yan ibibigay ha!" She offered discreetly. He was enlightened, it was up for public auction for two hundred seventy but she was willing to give it to him on a better price. "You can come to me for cleaning and everything. Bibigyan ko rin kayo ng cards so you can have a maintenance for it." She proposed.

"Sige na, Rody. Gastusin mo naman yang laman ng baul mo minsan. Get her something expensive. Ang ganda ganda niya e!" She persuaded.

It wasn't because of the price but what really convinced him is when he saw her smile and her eyes sparkle upon seeing it. "I'll take it," he whispered, "Wag mo nalang sabihin na ako yung bumili. Sorpresahin ko siya." He instructed her. "It's yours then, Rod." Cynthia nodded.

Rodrigo walked away from the stall and continued looking around. Cynthia asked the announcer to wait for a couple of minutes before he announces that the Buccellati necklace was sold as it was necessary for the event so the guests would know which ones are still available.

"Love, nakita mo yung heart na necklace na 'yon?" Leni asked, Rodrigo held her waists. "Alin? Dami mang heart dito na necklace." He replied. "Yung inannounce na sold na, yung may diamond na maliit sa gitna," she walked him to the stall. "Yung nandito," she continued describing.

"Hindi ko na matandaan, bakit?" He asked. "Wala, ang ganda non. Pag-iipunan ko sana kaya lang ang bilis nabenta." She confided feeling bad for losing it.

"'Di ka naman mahilig sa alahas," he remarked. "Oo pero iba talaga yon, love. Ang ganda. Perfect description for beautiful." She could only imagine herself wearing it.

"Alam mo kung ano yung description of beautiful?" He held her hand and made her stand close to him. "Ito,"  He gazed at her and smiled. Her cheeks turned flush.

—

She closed her eyes and felt the warm rush of water running across her body as she dipped herself in the hot tub. _Finally, a time to relax_. She breathed out.

In about an hour of dipping her body on the hot tub and listening to jazz music, she felt a cold metal on her neck interrupting her relaxation. It was Rodrigo placing a necklace around her neck.

She looked down to check how does the necklace look, he locked it for her. "Love, ano 'to?" She asked.

He took a mirror and showed how beautiful it was on her. "Ganda 'di ba?" He complimented and gazed at the Buccellati diamond heart 18k gold necklace around her neck.

"Bakit may ganito?" She looked at him finding it hard to believe he bought such expensive jewelry for her.  "Nakita ko man sa jewelries nila Cynthia and then naisip kita agad," He shared. She couldn't feel more thankful for his sudden sweetness, he loves surprising her. "Love ang mahal nito ha?" She recalled how expensive the jewelries were on the auction.

"Ayos lang, love. Mahal rin naman kita eh." He smiled at her enjoying how much blissful she was with his little surprise.

She reached out for the towel and covered her body before she hugged him tightly, "Thank you, love. Sobra."

He reciprocated her embrace and kissed her moist skin. "Wala 'yun." He replied feeling so glad that she loved his little gift. It was a bit costly but seeing her happy made it totally worth it.

"Teka, ikaw yung bumili nito sa auction nila last time?" She asked, he gave her a smile for an answer. "Grabe ka, love, pero thank you thank you talaga!" She hugged him tightly. 

He held her weight by her small waists. "Di ka pa ba tapos magbabad?" He asked. "Kakasimula ko lang." She replied.

"Hintayin kita sa baba, pagluto kita." He suggested, "Osige,I love you." She bid and kissed his lips.

"I love you," he replied.

She went back to the tub and touched the golden pendant of the necklace her man gave him. _He's such a sweet peach._ She thought, feeling so thankful for him.

_To be continued...._


	7. Thank You Love

" **Thank you, love.** " She uttered in the middle of their snuggling.

"Para saan?" He replied and looked at her. She turned and looked back at him. With their fingers intertwined with each other she said, "You make me so happy."

A smile grew on his lips, he was certain that he felt the same for her. "I've never been very happy, ngayon lang ulit." She responded and stroked his face with a gaze like she's so fascinated of his existence.

"Alam mo nung nawala si Jesse, sabi ko wala na. Last na beses na akong magmamahal. Parang hindi na kase ako makakaramdam ng ganon ulit eh, alam mo yon? Yung kikiligin ka, bibilis yung tibok ng puso mo, tatawa ka dahil lang sa isang tao?" She shared still looking at him. "Tapos ano ka? Babaerong malaki ang tiyan." She jested.

"Sobra ka naman," he chuckled. "Pero crush man kita non ma'am. Noon pa." He reminisced. "Alam ko!" She claimed making them laugh.

"Hindi pa nga tayo magkakilala gusto mo na agad ako bigyan ng singsing." His cheeks turned red. "Gusto ko nga doon ka magtrabaho sa Malacañang para nakikita kita araw araw." He shared, "'pag galit man ako silipin lang kita doon okay na ako ulit." He added.

She was completely aware of how much interested he was to her before but she never liked the idea of being so easy so she kept herself reserved and waited for him to exert much effort to win her before she let him know she liked him too. It was actually one reason why he was serious about her, she was different from the other women, not just because he was the president that time, she would just give into him. She challenged him, she made him feel that it's hard to win her but it would all be worth it. All she could wish now is for him to stay interested and in love with her.

—

She placed the groceries one by one on the counter top and patiently waited for the lady to scan the bar codes. "Groceries ulit ma'am?" She asked, she nodded. "Kanina naggrocery na rin si sir Rody dito ma'am ha? Nag-iimbak yata kayo ng maraming pagkain ha?" The lady jested upon recalling.

Leni remained silent, _why would he go on a grocery? I don't remember him taking home any food supplies. Where does it go?_ She asked herself feeling so overwhelmed by the things entering her mind.

She handed the payment as soon as the lady finished scanning the items she purchased. Leni went back to the car and exhaled heavily as she recalled what the lady said. _He's cheating on me again._ She concluded and felt so heavy inside.

She parked her car in front of a small coffee shop on the way to have some drink as she wasn't ready to see Rodrigo yet.

_Love, pauwi ka na? Ingat_

He texted but she just ignored it away. She continued drinking her hot coffee and looked blankly on a distance as she thought of the reasons why Rody would cheat on her again.

"Leni?" A woman's voice asked. She looked up and saw Elizabeth, Rody's first wife. "Ma'am Beth," she replied and offered her a seat.

"Mag-isa lang rin ako tapos nakita kita kaya nilapitan kita agad e." She shared. They've been good friends despite that she was her boyfriend's ex wife. They were mature enough to accept what is in the past and what is in the present, Elizabeth has been very supportive of them anyways. She liked Leni for Rodrigo among the other girls he had after her.

"Kamusta na kayo ni Rody?" She asked, Leni flashed a soft smile. Elizabeth knew something was going on — especially that her eyes looked sad and she was alone on a coffee shop.

"Nagloloko nanaman ba?" She asked, Leni looked at her with a stare filled with anxiety. "Hindi ko alam ma'am. Hindi ko alam kung praning lang ba ako o totoo ba yung mga hinala ko." She shared, she knew it was safe to confide things with her.

Elizabeth rubbed her back, she was certain that it's the same thing she felt when Rodrigo started philandering when they were still married. "Hindi naman kase ito yung unang beses pero ma'am hindi ko yata kayang palagpasin nanaman 'to." She  held the hot cup of coffee she was drinking to keep herself warm.

"Seryosong seryoso na kase ako sakanya to the point na naiimagine ko na kaming tatanda ng magkasama kaya lang siya kase hindi ko alam kung kuntento na saakin o ano. Ang hirap naman kung araw araw nalang akong mangangamba na baka isang araw, pagising niya, hindi na ako yung gusto niya." She explained and sighed heavily.

"Kung ikakasal ba kayo? Kung magka-anak kayo, do you think it will change how you feel? 'Yang insecurity na nararamdaman mo?" Elizabeth asked but it was sad that Leni didn't know the answer to it.

"Leni, I like you so much para kay Rodrigo. He's not like that before, not completely but I think binago mo siya at some points." Leni listened hoping it would cheer her up. "Di ko nga inakala na magkakagirlfriend pa 'yan na aabot ng lagpas two years. Nung nalaman ko yung tungkol sainyo sabi ko, aba nagseryoso yata si Rody?" She continued, Leni smiled weakly.

Elizabeth chuckled softly, "Alam mo Leni, ang ganda ganda mo bakit ba nagsesettle ka kay Rodrigo eh ang pangit naman nun?" She joked. "Biro lang," she followed.

"Actually hindi ko rin alam, ma'am. Mahal ko na eh." She returned smiling.

"I really like you for him." Elizabeth confessed, Leni couldn't feel more grateful. "Thank you, ma'am." She bowed her head.

"Sana hindi mo sukuan si Rody. You know it takes one woman to make a boy into a man. Palagay ko yun yung magiging role mo sa buhay niya." She expressed. "Be the woman to change him. Masyado ko siyang maaga nung nakilala, hindi ko kinaya baguhin siya 'non pero ngayon that you are both matured and in love, maybe it's your time." She added giving so much weight to Leni.

"Nakakaoverwhelm naman yan ma'am pero susubukan natin. Kung para naman sa ikabubuti ng lahat at hangga't kaya, bakit hindi?" She affirmed.

—

She rubbed in some lotion across her newly waxed legs and closed her eyes as she felt her soft palms touching her own smooth skin.

Her eyes opened and looked around her dim room, she felt lonely. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. "Can you come over? Important lang about the final revision." She asked, "Ngayon na—"

"Ngayon na para tapos na." She interjects cutting him in.

_I'm just here at my condo. Message me if malapit ka na._

He rushed to her place with the thoughts that there was something wrong with the final revision they worked on earlier that week. He rang her condo unit's door bell and waited for her to open up.

Her body felt on fire as soon as she saw him standing on the other side of the door through the fisheye peep hole. She licked her lips and opened the door to let him in.

"Anong problema sa revision ma'am?" He asked wanting to get it over with immediately. "Nagmamadali ka ba?" She asked and gave him a glass of juice. "Ah, hindi naman ma'am." He felt shy for sounding like he as in hurry.

She stood behind him and chuckled. "It's okay, I like to get things done fast too." She uttered with a tempting voice, "and hard." She added and rubbed his back.

His body felt frozen with her sudden flirting. He started to feel uneasy, finding it hard to look at her in the eye. She invited him to sit with him on the couch as she opened the laptop's screen next to his eyes.

"Ano bang mali sa ginawa natin ma'am?" He asked and observed every page of their final revision. She knew to herself that there wasn't anything wrong with it.

"Actually, wala." She spilled. He looked at her looking so confused. "Ma'am?" He asked.

"Wala, walang mali revision natin." She clarified, she hated how he doesn't seem to respond well to her innuendos.

"Pinapunta kase dito kase kanina ko pa gusto gawin 'to sa'yo." She crushed her lips against his and straddled on top of him as she made him lean on the couch's rest. She swayed her hips grinding the top of his pants as she ghosted his neck.

"God, Rody. You have no idea how much I like you." She uttered with conviction and went back to kissing him and unbuttoning his top. He panicked for a moment as he wasn't looking forward to such scenario between them.

"Ma'am sandali lang—" he tried to stop her but she was on fire for him. She wanted him to take her right there, that moment.

She pulled down her panties and swiftly unbuckled his belt. He was left speechless with her spontaneous aggressiveness. "You're not going anywhere, Rodrigo." She tied his hands with his belt and pulled down his pants revealing his overwhelming size.

"God," she mouthed looking so impressed by his size.

She immediately hopped on his and made his length sink into the depths of her core.

He couldn't believe what was happening but the intoxicating feeling of it drove him insane. A beautiful lady controlling over him and riding him, he lost it there.

She took off her top and made his eyes feast over her bare body. She was the woman that most men would fantasy about but it was only Rodrigo who got her interest and she won't let him getaway without pleasing her.

She was a moaner; definitely a noisy woman in bed but it was inevitable with his size and her extreme yearning for him. "God, I fūcking like you, Rody." Her teeth gritted as she expressed and continued sinking herself into his girth.

He felt so hazy, everything was occurring so fast. He knew it was wrong but Leni has been busy with work for the past few days and she as unable to give him such pleasure for a while. He longed for it and Dessa served herself right in front of him.

He turned over and made her lie on the couch. He went on top of her and began to drill her hard, thrilling her, pleasing her.

Dessa couldn't feel anymore crazy for Rodrigo, he knows how to do it well, he's got the size and the charm. She felt ablaze, she wanted him to do her in any possible way he could.

Their skin snapped as the intensity of their rhythm raised, her body felt sore but she wanted him to do her more. She kept moaning his name, begging him to go harder, pleading him to continue wrecking her. The longing and pleasure swallowed him, he nearly forgot how everything that was happening were wrong.

She made him feel so dizzy, she poured lust all over him triggering him to release all the yearning that has been clogged up inside him since Leni started to become busy.

_To be continued..._


	8. Another Woman in Bed

**Another woman in the bed** greeted him as he opened his eyes. His legs felt a bit sore and his groin felt exhausted. He peeked into the lady lying next to her, everything that happened earlier that evening flashed next to his head making a fire pool over his pelvic area.

It was a wild and hot night. He knew it was wrong but Dessa was an attractive lady and nobody could deny that sēx is hell of good. He sprawled back to the side of the bed and covered his eyes trying to recall every detail of pleasure.

Dessa checked on him and saw him covering his eyes, she knew he was awake. She smiled as she saw his erection showing up through the white sheets of the bed. She's badly crazy over his impressive size, it just gave her more reason to be more attracted to him.

She suddenly groped his size, surprising him. She looked at him with a smirk, "Good morning, bimbo." She greeted and stroked him.

He didn't know whether to feel embarrassed of himself or to feel good about what happened, he remained steady trying to figure out how to talk to her. "Ang galing mo, grabe." She complimented and cuddled him up. That's when he knew it was fine with her all along.

"Ang swerte swerte ng girlfriend mo sa'yo." She looked at him with deep lust. "You're so good, you were great. God, Rody!" She cussed feeling strongly attracted to him.

"Bakit ngayon lang kita nakilala?" She chuckled and sat up. He gulped and sat up with her. She looked back at him with a smile, "You really believed me when I told you na may problema sa revisions kagabi?" She asked, he nodded. "You weren't expecting these? All these?" She followed, he shook his head.

"God, that makes me want you even more." She laughed finding it silly how naive he was.

He didn't know how to react, he knew that everything that happened last night were all due to his yearnings and intoxication, it wasn't really him, it was just the yearning version of him.

Dessa crawled on top of him again and rubbed herself against him making him hard again. "Were you pressured last night?" She asked and gently sucked his fingertips.

"Hindi naman, mam." He uttered breathlessly, his chest pounding as his body steamed once again with what she was doing. "You sure?" She asked, he nodded.

She held his length and mounted it inside her. He panted heavily making so much music to her ear. She bounced on top of him until he finished, she made sure he would splinter inside her as it largely aroused her to feel his strips coiling out against her walls.

She leaned towards him and giggled next to his earlobes, "Don't worry, it's safe." She referred to him releasing his seeds inside her. She looked at him and gave him a tender exchange of kisses.

He felt pure lust for Dessa. She was on fire and she made him feel how naughty she was for him. There was no emotions involved, all he could think of is that she wanted to please his body and she wanted his body to please her as well.

—

To where the groceries went still bugged Leni's mind. She stayed at the office the whole night for work, yet, she didn't get a single message from her man. It just made her thoughts worst.

As she minimizedthe programs on her desktop, her wallpaper flashed next to her eyes. A small smile grew on her lips as she looked into her photo with Rodrigo, they look so in love in the image.

She dialed his number and left a voice call for him. "I miss you, love. Sorry if sobrang busy ko ngayon. Babawi ako, promise."

She placed her phone down and resumed with her business to finally finish it before the sun completely goes up.

It was already six in the morning when Rodrigo arrived at home. He was thankful that he came before Leni did. He could still curl up in the bed and pretend he has been there since the evening until she comes home.

Leni smiled as soon as she saw Rodrigo sleeping peacefully on their bed. Her assumptions may be wrong and she might just be too stressed out causing her mind to overthink. "Good morning, love." She whispered and kissed him while he was asleep.

She changed into her sleeping clothes and washed her face before she laid beside him and rested her exhausted body.

Good thing it was a Sunday, they can remain on their bed until any time they want to that day. He went back to the bedroom after using the comfort room.

"Sorry, kagigising ko lang." Leni apologized as soon as he came out after feeling so bad for sleeping until twelve in the afternoon. "Anong gusto mo kainin? Lutuan nalang kita." She offered, he ambulated towards her and kissed her forehead.

"Bakit ang init mo?" He asked worrying if she was sick. "Hindi, wala lang 'to." She replied. He held her neck to check on her temperature, she can't be just fine, she was badly sick. "Namumutla ka pa, anong nararamdaman mo? Humiga ka nalang muna diyan." He insisted and made her lie back on the bed.

"Stress lang 'to, love. Kagigising ko lang kase kaya ganito." She explained but he knew she needed some rest. "Tutok na tutok ka kase sa trabaho mo napapabayaan mo na yang sarili mo," he scolded and went to the kitchen to get her some food and hot chocolate.

He fed her with some oatmeal and made her drink some medicines. Leni sighed heavily feeling so bad that it's just that day that they had some free time together and they still can't make the most of it because she's sick.

She lied down on the bed and waited for him to finish washing the dishes she used. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "Magpahinga ka nalang muna." He ordered.

She took a quick nap, Rody laid beside her to make sure he's there whenever she needs something.

After a while, he held her to check on her temperature. He decided to prepare a warm water and towel to wipe across her body to ease the heat off her.

"Punasan lang kita," he informed her and gently wiped her body with a warm compress beginning from her arms and neck. "Ang lamig naman, love." She complained. "Mainit ka lang kase, hindi man malamig yan." He retorted.

He lifted her shirt a bit and wiped her torso, "Mmm!" She squealed alarming him. "Bakit?!" He asked. "Lamig." She chuckled, entertained by how startled he was.

"Sus maryosep kala ko kung ano." He replied and continued taking care of her.

"Sa likod naman, ang tagal ng punas sa harap nanghihipo ka nalang e." She jested. "Gagi," he responded and made her turn so he can start wiping her back. "Tanggalin mo na kase yung bra mo para mapunasan ko ng maayos yung likod mo." He suggested. "Ayoko, baka maturn on ka." She replied.

He sniggered, "ang harot, naknam—" he unclasped her bra without her permission. "Mmm! Ba't mo tinanggal!" She whined. "Ibabalik ko rin tapos kita punasan." He defended.

"Hindi kita pagsasamantalahan ang harot ng gagi— eh di nahawa ako sa'yo?" He continued making her laugh.

"Eh di pareho tayong may sakit, cute. Goals." She sounded so fascinated, he shook his head finding her shallowness so adorable. "Tulog ka na diyan, dami mong gusto mangyari." He chuckled. He covered her with sheets and turned the air condition into a convenient temperature.

"Saan ka pupunta?" She sat up  and looked at him with a sad stare. He looked back at her, he was planning to check on the situation on their local's new construction project but her eyes told him he needs him by her side. He closed the door and walked towards her, "Wala, dito lang ako babantayan kita." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. It's the best he can do after feeling so bad for cheating on her. She held his hand before she went back to lying down and closed her eyes.

 _I'm sorry, Leni._ He uttered at the back of his head. He wanted to be completely honest with her as they have been soulfully honest with each other since they committed theirselves to each other but this time, it was a tough decision for him to make. Will I tell her or will I just keep it between me and Dessa like it never happened?

He just woke up beside her, her limbs embracing him tightly. "Love, gising ka?" She asked. He looked at the clock, they fell asleep for over two hours. "Mm?" He replied still a bit drowsy.

"Pwede mo ako samahan magpacheck up bukas?" She asked. "Bakit? May nararamdaman ka ba?" He responded and checked on her.

"Kaninang umaga pa kase ako nagsusuka, I just have to be sure." She replied implying how the signs of pregnancy are manifesting on her lately.

"Sige." He replied and kissed the back of her hand.

_To be continued..._


	9. He Peeked Into Her Arms

**He peeked into her arms** and looked at the newborn child. A smile grew on his lips as he gazed into the baby. "Gandang bata," they murmured, he was left speechless.

"Pa, ano na?" Sara interrupted his astonishment. He shook his head, "Wala," he chuckled. "May iniisip!" Baste teased. He scoffed, "Wala!" He denied but all he could ever think of if it was Leni who's carrying their child.

He suddenly recalled how they almost made one after the formal gathering they attended to. She was searing, her body was ablaze that evening.

As soon as they arrived at their place, she already hinted how much she wants him to make her body his wonderland. She wanted him to make the most of her and make their seeds bloom into another beautiful creature. Yet then, he was afraid that her health would be put into risk so he always rejected the idea.

"Bakit ayaw niyong subukan magsurrogate?" Delfin suggested privately as he was aware how Leni and Rodrigo wanted to have a child despite their risky age. "Di ba delikado yan sa bata?" He asked, "Yung pamangkin ko nag-ganon, napakalusog naman nung bata. Yun nga lang hindi lalaki sa tiyan ni Leni yung bata pero at least sainyo parin galing." He highly encouraged them to try.

She looked at him and considered the idea. She decided to talk about it further as they went home. "Medyo weird na buntis ako pero hindi ko dala yung bata pero saatin parin 'yon e. Wala pang risk sa health ko so anong down side?" She persuaded him, he liked the idea as well but the thought that he doesn't know how it completely works held him back.

"Tsaka, love. We can still do it kahit may baby na tayo." She added with a smirk, he chuckled. "See? Anong down side? Wala. Kaya let's have a baby na, love. Please." She begged.

Upon evaluating everything, and her sweet persuasions, he finally agreed to have their little one through a surrogate.

They started seeing doctors and had themselves some check up to help them pick their best cells. They picked a healthy and responsible surrogate mother as well to carry and take care of their baby as well.

Every time they accomplish something in relate to their surrogate child, they let theirselves sink into the pits of their body and make love. They embody the process of having a child and symbolizes it with the love fuming between the two of them and have the surrogate child as the life's gift to themselves.

"Anong ipapangalan natin sakanya if babae?" Leni asked. "Maria..."

"Ang old school naman ng may Maria sa pangalan!" She responded. "Gagi, ikaw nga may Maria eh." He chuckled. "Wag na yung may Maria." She insisted. "Sige ano nalang...Melody." He suggested, she loved it. "M yung sa Maria mo. Tapos Leni tsaka Rody yung lody tapos yung e dinagdag ko lang." He explained. "Ay ang cute non, Melody Gerona Duterte." She sounded so thrilled.

"Pag lalake naman?" She asked, he paused to think. "Hirap ah." He breaks in the silence. "Lodi nalang para Leni tsaka Rody tapos idol man." He jested making her laugh. "Lodi, jusko." She cracked up. "Yung maayos kase! Kapag tayo nagkababy at pinangalan ko talaga yan." She joked.

"Roen o kaya Roni?" He suggested. "Roen as in parang Rown?" She clarified the pronunciation. "Oo tapos second name Buchukoy." He suggested playfully. "De biro lang, pero yung nickname pag lalake gusto ko Buchukoy." He insisted making her laugh. "Parang cute man yung tawag na ganon. Buchukoy maisip mo mataba pero gwapo mana sa ama." He elaborated.

Leni pinched his nose, "Bakit sa ama lang, aber? Hindi ba maganda ang ina?" She glared at him playfully. "Syempre maganda! Kaya nga patay na patay ang ama." He cuddled her.  

All they lack now is the date of when will they tell their laboratory doctors to unite their cells. Hence, they wanted to be a hands on parents so they assured that the date they would pick would be a loose schedule for them so they can focus on the child without any interference.

—

Rodrigo came home late, the lights on the living room were already off but he could still see a light passing through the gaps of their bedroom door telling him that Leni is still up.

He quietly entered the room, "Ba't gising ka pa? Kumain ka na ba?" He placed his jacket on the door's handle and placed his bag on the chair. "Ba't naghintay ka pa? Dapat natulog ka na, alas onse na rin oh." He continued but it bothered him why she wasn't responding.

"Love, okay ka lang?" He asked. "Ganito ba yung sitwasyon na gusto mo para sa magiging anak natin?" She began to confront him. He was unable to comprehend with her sudden convention. "Anong meron?" He asked.

She glared at him with her teary eyes, her heart broke as their eyes met. "Sino si Dessa?" She asked. His ground shook as he heard the name. "Katrabaho ko siya sa opisina, 'di ba nababanggit ko naman siya sa'yo noon?" He answered.

She looked away and wiped the tear that ran over her left cheek. "Gaano na katagal yung relasyon niyo?" She asked, he didn't know where she was coming from but he was guilty of it so it was inevitable for him not to be alarmed.

"Anong relasyon? Magkatrabaho lang kami, love. Ano ba yang mga naiisip mo?" He tried to act cool. "Magkatrabaho? Ano bang trabaho yan? Yan ba yung trabahong siya yung tinatrabaho mo sa tuwing nagkikita kayo?" She accused making him feel even more tensed.

"Leni, walang namamagitan saamin ni Dessa—"

"Rody nakalink yung messages mo sa computer mo!" She interjects, her voice raised in agony. "Ano? Nakalimutan mo na alam ko yung password ng laptop mo?" She followed. He felt doomed as he was aware of how dirty Dessa's messages to him are.

He was unaware of how much messages Leni has read, he was uncertain as well if she actually read the horrible ones. He tried to choose the best words to figure out how much does she know to avoid worsening it.

"Hanggang kelan mo planong itago saakin 'to? O wala kang balak sabihin saakin para hindi ako nakakagulo sainyong dalawa?" Her jaws hardened in anger. "Love, wala naman yung saamin, let's not make a big deal out of it—"

"Let's not make a big deal—" she scoffed. "Rodrigo, niyayaya ka niya sa condo niya! Gusto mo sabihin ko sa'yo kung gaano ka kadalas sa condo niya at kilala ka na ng receptionist ng building nila?!" She refuted. "Leni, magkatrabaho kami ni Dessa kaya malamang napupunta rin ako sa condo niya kaya kilala ako ng receptionist doon—"

"My God, Rody. Sige! Patungan mo pa ng kasinungalingan yang kasinungalingan mo!" She refused to believe as she was certain with her evidences that he was cheating on her. "Wag mo naman ako gawing tanga," she panted in deep agony. "Para naman akong gago dito na naghihintay umuwi sa'yo tapos may kalampungan ka lang palang iba." She continued.

He still couldn't determine how much she's read but with her words, it came to him like she was aware of his encounters with Dessa at her place. "Leni, maniwala ka saakin katrabaho lang ang tingin ko sakanya." He insisted.

Her face twitched in disbelief. "Tama nang pagsisinungaling, Rody. Alam ko na lahat."

"Leni, ano ba yung nalaman mo? Sabihin mo sakin para alam ko kung pano ko ipapaliwanag sa'yo—"

"Hindi ko na kailangan isa-isahin, Rody! Alam mo na yon. Alam mo na sa sarili mo yang mga kalokohang pinagagawa mo sakin kaya wag mo na itanong!" She countered. "Leni, hindi ko nga alam kung ano yung nananakit sa'yo. Sabihin mo sakin para alam ko." He pleaded.

She honestly read nothing but Dessa's invitation to him to her place and how much she misses him.

"Hi, Leni." She introduced herself and handed over the enveloped document to the receptionist. "Para kanino po ma'am?" She asked. "Ay, kay Ms. Dessa Valdez? Nakalimutan ko kase yung unit number niya pero pinapaabot lang 'to ni Rodrigo Duterte. Yung lalake na medyo malaki yung tiyan?" She described. "Ah, si sir Rody. Sige po ma'am. Pa-log nalang po ng name dito." She replied and handed her the pen.

The response of the receptionist to her the moment she mentioned his name manifested how frequent Rodrigo was on her place. It got her thinking what they do at her place when they're all alone considering that Dessa seems to be very much attracted to Rodrigo by reading her messages to him.

"Magaling ba siya?" She asked. "Leni—"  
"Masarap ba siya, Rody? Nag-enjoy ka ba?!" Her voice raised as the pain inside her heightened.

"Leni, tama na." He hugged her but she tried to push him away. "Bitawan mo ako, manloloko ka!" She yelled and hit his chest repeatedly.

"Plano plano pa tayong mag-anak tapos ganito lang gagawin mo sakin? Sasaktan mo lang ako?!" She vented out. "Mabuti pa wag na natin ituloy yung surrogate para wala ng batang madamay sa kalokohang 'to kase hindi kakakayanin ng konsensya ko magpalaki ng bata tapos buong buhay niya makakarinig lang siya na nagtatalo yung magulang niya." She followed feeling so corrupted by the pain she was enduring.

"Leni, wag naman tayo magpadalos dalos oh." He begged. "Wag magpadalos dalos?! Ikaw ba naisip mo yan bago mo kinamot yang katrabaho mong makati?! Inisip mo ba ako, Rody? Inisip mo ba yung nararamdaman ko?!" She slapped him.

"Leni, I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. "Sorry..." she bawled feeling so hurt.

"May magagawa ba yang sorry mo?" She replied. "Niloko mo ako, Rody. Pinagkatiwalaan kita." She cried, he held her tight to keep her on his grip despite that she was resisting.

"I'm sorry, Leni. Hindi ko sinasadya saktan ka." He reiterated. "Pero ginawa mo. You had a choice. Pwede ka namang umayaw pero tinanggap mo! Nagpakasarap ka kahit na alam mong masasaktan ako!" She weeped finding it hard to believe that he cheated on her again and this time, there was a physical interaction involved.

"Sorry, Leni. Sorry. Hindi ko man alam kung pano magsorry ng maayos pero patawarin mo lang ako, pangako ko sa'yo hinding hindi ko na uulitin." He begged but she just kept crying.

"Nagkataon lang na busy ka nung panahon na 'yon sa trabaho and I was yearning badly for you. Kaso si Dessa dumating and served herself. Pero mali ko 'yon, Leni. Alam kong mali 'yon kaya patawarin mo ako." He continued but she was hurting so bad to forgive him.

"Leni, please. Sorry." He put his hands together. "Nagkataon lang na ganon—"

"So kasalanan ko kase busy ako at hindi mo mabigay yung atensyon na gusto mo?!" She retorted. "Hindi sa ganon, Leni. Mali. Hindi. Mali yung ginawa ko, hindi mo kasalanan 'yon. Dapat cinontrol ko yung katawan ko, yung sarili ko—"

"Pero hindi mo nga nagawa! Pinatulan mo siya sa likod ko!" She groused and hit his arm harshly. "Tängina naman, Rody. Ang tatanda na natin pero bakit may ganito parin? Hindi pa ba sapat yung taon mong pambabae nung panahong hindi pa tayo? Bakit kailangan ngayon ka pa lumandi?!" She yelled bot caring anymore if her words would hurt him.

"Alam ko, Leni. Sorry. Maling mali yung ginawa ko. Nagsisisi ako..." He bowed his head and kneeled in front of her.

"Umalis ka muna sa harap ko, please." She requested but he kept begging for her forgiveness.

"Rody, lumabas ka muna please. Parang awa mo na." She tried to keep herself together. "Leni, please. I'm sorry."

"Rodrigo, ayoko muna kitang makita. Please, lumabas ka na muna. Umalis ka muna." She held back before she explodes out of anger.

"Leni—"

"Umalis ka nga muna! Mahirap bang intindihin 'yon?!" She yelled. "Leni, patawarin mo lang ako, please—"

"Hindi nga kita kaya patawarin ngayon! Ang sakit sakit pa nga eh! Wag ka namang demanding, ikaw na nga yung nanakit ikaw parin magsasabi kung kelan kita dapat patawarin?!" She grumbled and pushed him away.

"Kakausapin kita kapag handa na ako pero layuan mo muna ako ngayon bago pa kita masaktan." She threatened and pushed him out of the room.

_To be continued..._


	10. She Ignored Him

**She ignored him** the whole week and the next weeks. She didn't speak to him despite that they lived under the same roof and they see each other around the house. He tried talking to her but it just appeared like he was talking to a wall who doesn't plan to reply to him at all. He was nothing but an air, she knows that he's there but she treated him like she couldn't see him.

It was her way to cope with the pain he caused her. She isolated herself from him as she evaluated what happened between them. That's when she realized that she missed to see that he felt so alone when she drowned herself to work. She went home late, she rejected his cuddles because she was too busy with all the work loads she gave herself.

It was wrong for him to look around and make another woman supply his needs but she also can't deny to herself that she went too far in investing her time to work that she already lost time for him.

In his behalf, he made it up to Leni by confronting Dessa and telling her that he can't accept her anymore and that he chose to remain faithful to Leni after all. Dessa liked Rodrigo a lot but she wasn't that very much of a home wrecker to force herself to him when he already made a decision. They remained cool and good colleagues but aside from that, they discarded the intimacy they garnered for each other.

—

Rodrigo immediately went home after work to make sure he can cook food for Leni when she arrives.

"Hi!" He greeted as soon as she entered the front door but she just passed by him like he wasn't even there.

"Gusto mong kumain? Namili ako ng groceries kanina." He asked. "Pagod ako." She replied coldly.

"Ako naman magluluto para sa'yo." He smiled, she hated how his smile makes her weak. She looked away and shut the door next to him so she can change clothes. He exhaled heavily. It's been over a month and she hasn't forgave him yet.

He cooked hotdogs wrapped in bacons and prepared a cup of rice for her. "Love, niluto kita ng hotdog na may bacon." He called, she pressed her back against the door of their room. He was the sweetest but she's still mad at him that moment — though not so much anymore but she's still mad at him.

"Love! Kain ka na." He called her out again. "Wala akong gana kumain." She replied not caring to even check.

He waited for a couple of minutes hoping she'll change her mind about the food but the food turned cold and she still remained inside the room. He placed a cloche over the meal and went inside.

She was on her evening robe while lying on the bed. "Tinakpan ko lang yung hotdog at bacon mo doon sa lamesa para kung gusto mo kainin mamayang umaga or mamaya, initin mo nalang." He informed her, she remained silent.

He's hurting every time she ignores him but all he could think of is he deserve every pain of it.

"Leni," he called. She looked at him coldly. "Sana kausapin mo na ako. Namimiss na kase kita eh." He confessed, she refused to show any response despite that she missed him too. "Tsaka namimiss ko na matulog dito," he jested hoping it would light up the coldness in the room as he has been sleeping at the couch in the living room for the past weeks to give her some space.

She stood up and stomped as she grabbed her pillows and blanket. "Gusto mo matulog dito, eh di matulog ka, ako nalang sa labas." she groused and purposely bumped into him as she headed out to put her pillows on the living room. He was alarmed as it wasn't his intention, he missed sleeping with her, not just sleeping on the room.

"Leni, hindi. Namimiss ko kasama ka matulog. Hindi naman yung kama." He clarified but she refused to listen. "Love, sorry. Gusto ko lang naman makabawi—"

"Gusto mong makabawi?" She glared at him, he was intimidated by her stare. "Oo," he uttered softly.

"Sige," she hardened her jaws. "Do me as hard as you can. Yung tipong wala ka ng rason para maghanap ng ibang babae." She hollered. He was flabbergasted to hear such order from her, she looked so serious about it.

"Leni..." he uttered in surprise. "Ano?" She replied. "Hindi ko kayang gawin yon sa'yo." She snorted, "Kayang kaya mo nga ako saktan tapos yung ikama ako hindi mo magawa?" She retorted.

"Leni, iba naman kase yon. Alam mo namang hindi ka lang labasan ng init ng katawan sakin 'di ba?" He explained, she rolled her eyes. "Ang galing mong magsalita. Akala mo totoo." She retorted.

"Leni—"  
"Kung ayaw mo, ako gagawa tutal mahilig ka naman magpasarap lang 'di ba?" She unbuckled his belt and kneeled in front of him. He gasped sounding like his breaths hitched. 

"Kapag ikaw hindi pa nag-init dito, ewan ko nalang." She dared and gave him one of the best fellatio of his life. He wanted to pull her up but she seemed determined.

He panted, "P-ta—" he choked in pleasure. His head felt so heavy as she glorified him orally. His chest felt tight making it hard for him to breathe, she was too good for him to keep himself together.

She stopped before he even reached his peak intentionally gratifying him just to set him on fire. She stood up and untied her robe, standing next to him with her sweet satin night dress — it left him speechless.

She doesn't seem to be satisfied to see him running out of words. She pulled down her panties and seductively slid it off her legs and threw it like a mess on the floor.

She looked at him wantonly, "Ikaw nalang hinihintay." She caused his loins to sear for her, he felt so weak. He felt like she was in full control of him.

He breathed heavily as he pulled her close, groping into her plump hind. _Her fine body, her fine posterior. All mine_. He could feel his length extending further.

She gently held his flesh and stroked it simulating his galvanized nerves. "My god, Leni." He panted and cornered her against the wall hastily sliding her dress off her down to the floor.

She looked at him with a fiery stare and smirk manifesting how thrilled she was. He gulped the lump on his throat and ravaged her with his yearning kisses, he missed touching her, he missed everything about her. "Gawin mo lahat ng gusto mo gawin, lahat ng hindi mo nagawa saakin noon." She dared him. "I will," he breathed and lifted her legs strangling it around his pelvis.

She moaned soundly as he drilled her standing while he ghosted her neck, tracing the edges of her jaws. "Rody—" she stuttered while he propelled as hard as he could. Her moans triggered their rhythm's heavy intensity.

She choked into a sweet moan as he lifted her higher and carried her down the bed. She laid on her back and watched him panic to take her. He took off his shirt and kicked his pants away, she bit her finger, years later and they are still amused of each other's figure.

He parted her legs and frantically mounted himself in, sliding it a bit roughly making her feel how much he has been hankering to take her again.

She moaned in sync with his thrusts, she coped with his animation loudly. Her breaths and heavy pantings charged him up. His woman is literally perfect, with her flesh perfectly grasping his, her fine body she willingly gave him, and her soul she offered him, he literally had no more reasons to try other women.

She mewled as she peaked for the nth time. "God, Rody." She whispered and made him lie on his back.

He carried his weight to reach her lips for a kiss. She pushed him back down and sat at his pelvis. "I love you, I miss you." He panted and cupped her face pulling her hard as he kissed his passionately.

He moved his other hand and positioned his tip, she choked into a sweet moan as he shove himself in surprise. She was supposed to be in control but he was too excited to have her.

She brought back her hands into the bed's headboard, her chest became in level with his face allowing him to please her with his gentle nibbles as she took over the pace of their motion.

She locked an eye contact with him and held into the bed's headboard. He breaths turned heavier and heavier, fire pooled across their southern areas, their nerves felt so sensitive and their body fumed in the steaming emotions they had for each other.

The couldn't deny how much they missed each other, the touches, the kisses and their soul intertwining every time their bodies unite. He cupped her hips and assisted her rhythm, pulling her harder as she sank into him. She purred and mewled, her head feeling so hazy as he touched her weakest points.

His hands trailed down to her lower back enjoying her handful posterior, pulling and pushing her in. Her back arched, her pelvis protruding backwards in response to his heavy pulling. He swallowed hard as he felt her badly drenched making it easy for him to slide himself in her.

She lurched forward dropping her weight onto his torso. His breaths hitched as his woman continued to shakily grind him.Her core started to feel tender as t engulfed him but she decided not to give up until she drives him insane.

"Leni," he rasped sensing himself about to dissolve. "No," she replied and headily rode him.

She pressed her forehead against him as her vision started to blur out, he held her close and countered her propels. She raked his hair and and drowned herself into his ardent kisses, made her hands busy so she can cope with his furious size stretching her up over and over until she gushed hard for him.

She moaned in relief as they finally finished. "God," she panted heavily and collapsed on top of him.

She felt his chest move in exhaustion of their rowdy pace. She rested her head on his chest as he held her languidly.

He closed his eyes still waiting for him to finish teeming inside her. His felt like fumbling with the mind blowing thrill she gave him, his body felt numb like she sucked up all the energy inside him. He could feel her pulsating as her flesh gripped him tightly.  

He blandly moved her to his side, pulling himself from her tender entrance. "I love you," he kissed her lips and covered her bare body with the sheets to avoid making her feel cold. A soft smile grew on her lips as she looked back at him.

"Miss na miss na miss kita," he expressed and hugged her. "Sobrang miss kita, Leni." He kissed the top of her head.

"Wag ka na magalit, please?" He pleaded and kissed her hand. "Mahal na mahal kita, hmm?" He whispered. "I love you, sobra." She uttered with her eyes slightly teary.

"Oh, wag ka umiyak. Ayoko ng ganyan." He wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Leni. Mahal man kita, sobra." He followed and pulled her close.

_To be continued..._


	11. It Wasn't Planned

**It wasn't planned** , it wasn't expected either making it necessary for her to undergo a test to make sure she didn't get herself pregnant as it's already risky for her to carry a child on her womb.

 _Negative_.

Her doctor informed. A sigh of relief came out of her, she wasn't ready to get pregnant yet, it's been ages since she last talked to her preferred surrogate mother as well. "Thank you, doc." Her doctor gave her another birth control prescription before she left so she can avoid unexpected pregnancy.

"Love, tapos na yung check up. Negative naman. Sunduin mo na ako." She called him up. "Sige, pabalik na ako diyan. Bumili lang ako ng pagkain." He replied and hung up as soon as he started driving.

Leni stayed at the lobby and waited until he arrives. She entered the car and reiterated to him everything that her doctor said. "Gusto mo kumain muna? Ipark ko lang muna sa tabi?" He asked.

"Sige," she was feeling hungry so she immediately consumed the take out he bought from Rodic's while she told him the do's and don'ts that her doctor advised. "Sabi ni doc, iinumin ko lang 'tong pills everyday tulad ng dati para macocontrol. Mahirap na kase, love, baka mabuntis ako ng wala sa oras. Dapat nakacondition yug surrogate mother natin para hindi magkaproblema si baby. Dapat planado lahat." She expressed her worry, he just nodded in response.

She suddenly felt bothered by his silence. "Love, galit ka ba?" She asked wondering if he was mad because she was negative or if he's disappointed that she stopped using her birth control pills.

He looked down and held her hand looking so serious. "Leni," he uttered making her feel nervous. She swallowed the lump on her throat and anticipated to what he was about to say.

"Alam mong kahit mabuntis ka o hindi na, wala 'yon sakin." He began. She suddenly wondered why he was talking that way. "Ang mahalaga sakin okay ka, okay tayo. 'Wag mong pilitin kung hindi na kaya walang problema sakin." He explained.

"Love, alam ko naman 'yon." She replied and reciprocated his hand holding. "Pero kaya ko pa. Kaya nga tayo magsusurrogate mother kase hindi natin iririsk yung health ko 'di ba? Wag mo akong alalahanin." She continued and looked at him hoping she's not causing so much anxiety to him.

His thumb stroked her hand, "Ayaw ko lang mapressure ka. Kahit ano mangyari 'di naman magbabago yung tingin ko sa'yo. You're still my Leni." He elaborated his concern. She loved how much he cared for her, a smile grew on her lips.

He took something from his pocket and held back her hand. "I want you to have this." He placed the silver ring on her finger.

"Love, ano 'to?" She was shook for a moment. "Promise ring muna, love. Para alam mo na seryoso ako kahit anong mangyari." He answered. "Love..." she found it hard to believe that he just gave her his promise ring.

"Papalitan ko 'yan soon. Pero yan muna ngayon. Gusto ko lang alam mo na sa huli, ikaw parin yung papakasalan ko." He remarked causing so much overwhelm on her and gratitude towards him.

She hugged him tightly feeling so happy that he was certain about her in his future. "Thank you, love!" She exclaimed and kissed him.

—

Her happiness was shallow. Specially if it involves the man of her life. She finds it hard to believe that he just gave her a promise ring that symbolizes how serious he is about her.

Rodrigo was certain that he loves Leni dearly. Among all the women he loved, she's the one he could imagine growing old with and the one he'll look at before he takes his last breath. He wasn't getting any younger and there are times he couldn't cope with the things she wants and she had a problem that she sometimes disregard his opinion and do what she wants without even consulting him.

"Bakit mo naman tinanggap?" He asked. "Love, para sa program 'yan o. Hindi naman yan parang magbabakasyon lang ako at hindi ka kasama." She retorted finding it pathetic of him to complain about her approved twenty days visit in South Africa to see their methods in doing volunteer works and assistance.

"Leni, twenty days kang mawawala. Tatlong linggo?" He estimated and realized how long she'll be gone. "Hindi mo man lang ako tinanong kung okay lang sakin? Basta mo nalang tinanggap?" He continued.

"Three weeks nga lang, ano ba naman? Sandali lang yan tsaka para nga yan sa program namin—"

"Ang hirap sa'yo nagdedesisyon ka lagi ng hindi man lang ako kinakausap. Laging pansarili mo lang—"

"Jusko naman, Digong." She interrupts. "Bakit ba ang big deal sa'yo? Hindi naman ako magloloko sa three weeks na 'yan! Magtatrabaho ako, magoobserve kami ng volunteer works doon. Nasa letter naman yung objective namin 'di ba?" She followed. "Isa pa 'di ba dapat ako yung mag-alala kase ikaw naman lagi yung nagloloko kapag umaalis ako?!" She accused hurting his feelings. He remained silent for a bit, he knew his point was right.

It was wrong for her to just accept such offers without even consulting him. He wasn't comfortable with her being away from him, he didn't want her anywhere far away as well but she didn't care about it. All she cared about was her work.

"Sasama nalang ako." He suggested. "Exclusive lang yung air fare at accommodation saamin." She informed him not favoring his idea. "Ako magbabayad ng accommodation ko pati yung eroplano. Basta hindi pwedeng ikaw lang doon tapos maiwan ako dito—"

"Digong!" She whined finding him so immature. "Anong gagawin mo doon?" She asked. "Mag-oobserve rin." He answered.

"Love, ano ba naman? Nakakahiya. Private sectors yung nagorganize at nagfund ng visit na 'yon tapos makikisama ka?" She rubbed her hands on her face. "Sino? Sila Tantoco at Ortega nanaman—"

"Oo! Sila attorney Tantoco at Mr. Ortega!" She confirmed. "Digong, wag mo naman ako ipahiya sa mga client ko. Walang kwenta ang Angat Buhay kung wala silang tumutulong saakin!" Her voice raised.

He hated how insensitive she was with his feelings. She never cheated on him but it still bothers him to see his woman work with the men who are attracted to her.

"Sige, mukang di ko naman mababago yung isip mo—"

"Hindi talaga." She refuted silencing him. He grunted and handed back the letter to her. "Wala ka namang pakielam sa nararamdaman ko." He expressed coldly; tired of explaining to her how important it is for him to see how she considers his opinions and suggestions in her decisions.

"Sige! Ako nanaman 'yung mali. Wala akong pakielam, eh di wala, fine!" She shouted as he walked out of the room.

He went up to the attic and opened the window at the back to grasp some fresh air and enjoy the silence of the room.

_Bakit ba ang hirap intindihin? Mahirap bang intindihin na gusto ko nandito ka lang sa tabi ko? Hindi ba pwedeng sa pagkakataong 'to gawin mo naman akong priority mo? Kahit minsan lang sana maramdaman kong mas importante ako kaysa sa trabaho mo, kase saakin, ikaw yung pinakamahalagang bagay sa buhay ko._

He actually wanted her to stay because he wants her to take care of him as he had been feeling ill the last few days. He's getting fever every afternoon and midnight, he's losing appetite and his body aches randomly. He wanted to tell her about it since he first felt it but he never had the chance as she's always busy and out for work or she's resting and he couldn't find a chance to open up and tell her about it. What's worse is that she never even asked about him or his health since she made Ortega and Tantoco sign for her program.

She always reasoned out to him that those two investments were too big to just ignore and not receive a special treatment. She always shuts Rodrigo down whenever he demands for her time and his demand affects the quality time she can give to her investors. These instances made Rody feel like he was no longer her priority and that his presence is just optional to her life.

She's scheduled to leave and fly to South Africa the next day, he hated how he only knew about the long business trip a day before its scheduled flight like it wasn't a big deal. It may not be a big deal to her but having her away from him for three weeks was a big deal to him and she doesn't even care how it made him feel as her priority was to please her investors. He always have to adjust for her even if it was his heart who's struggling to understand her reasons. 

Sometimes he thinks that maybe it's her way of getting back at him for his mistakes in the past that he couldn't blame her enough even if he was on the right side.

He was hurting because of her but he doubt that she was even aware of it. All the feelings she gave him made him feel insecure. _I'm old. I'm not rich. I'm not as good looking as them. All I can give her is my love but that doesn't seem to be enough anymore_. He told himself.

After a few hours of reflecting at the attic, he went down and thought he just need a hug and a kiss from her for him to feel better but as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw her talking to someone over the phone. He paused for a moment trying to figure out who she was talking to until he heard her mention Wyndell's name.

He sighed, _maybe this isn't the right time to ask for a hug and kiss from her_. His head slightly bowed down.

"Good night, love." He told her but she was too busy talking to Wyndell over the phone to even reply to his good night. He went inside the room and slept the pain away.

_To be continued..._


	12. You'll Be Stronger as Ever

**You'll be stronger as ever** when you get hurt but why is that it only hurts more? She asked herself as she recalled the pain Rodrigo caused when he first cheated on her and every time he cheats on her.

Sorry doesn't heal, time heals but it doesn't prevent you from being hurt again. However, they say it ain't love if it won't hurt at one point but is it still love if that person keeps hurting you over and over for the same reason?

He said that's him and he's trying to change but isn't the same mistake done more than twice already a choice? Is it still selfish of a person to let go if she's already hurting? Is it still selfish of a person to stop forgiving and stop caring about anyone else's feelings than hers this time?

"Grogging groggy ka nanaman, ba't ba hindi ka inaalagaan ng magaling mong girlfriend?" Honeylet asked as she was obliged to take care of him again as she was his personal nurse that he can call right away when he needs medical assistance. Calling others would just create so much fuss and noise.

"Sa makalawa pa balik niya, pasensya ka na naabala pa kita." He apologized but he was just feeling so ill, he knew she knows what to make him drink to feel better. She prepared his medicines and made him take some does of morphine to dull his senses for a bit to ease the pain of his body. "Sige na itulog mo na muna yang mga sakit na iniinda mo dahil mga isang oras pa bago tumalab yang mga gamot mo." She covered him in sheets and stroked his hair.

"Kung may iba kang nararamdaman sabihan mo lang ako. Baka magkahallucinations ka sa mga gamot mo pero normal lang yon." She informed him and waited for him to fall asleep.

He looked at his sleeping face and missed everything about him. He's still the sweet and loving man in her eyes, the one who knows exactly how to please a woman, the man who knows exactly how to put butterflies in her stomach, there's not a thing that changed in him. He was still her precious lover boy who can't say no to a woman. She hated how he is no longer hers — but he's hers — at least that very moment.

She made him rest for a while before she decided to wipe him with a hot compress to ease his cold chills. He remained asleep as she gave him a sponge bath. After a while she kissed his forehead and hoped he'll feel better.

She gazed into his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips that got followed by another kiss, and another which eventually turned into a tender kiss.

His eye lids felt like opposite poles that it shuts itself down whenever he tries to open it. His vision appeared blurry in effect of his medicines, he felt a bit like floating on air. He was unable to speak as the blurred face woman kissed him, his head felt so high, he couldn't even think straight.

 _Leni_. She's the only one he thought about.

He began to hallucinate, Leni's fingers running through his hair, her lips pressed gently against his. Her breaths caused a steam on his skin.

He pulled her close and made her lie on the bed. He traced the arcs of her body despite that he felt so numb and hazy. She swarmed his neck and lips with passionate kisses, sat on top of him and sank into the scorching temperatures of their body and lost their souls in the ardent maze of temptations.

—

His eyes slowly parted open, the light penetrated the windows as he forgot to lower the venetian down. It stunned him to see a woman lying down beside. _P-ta_. He mouthed upon seeing Honeylet.

"Let," he woke her up. She whined softly, still sleepy to wale up. "Let, gising ka, hindi ka dapat nandito." He insisted and dressed himself up.

"Anong nangyari? Bakit ganito?" He panicked, he didn't want any of it. He promised he would change for Leni but he just slept with another woman behind her eyes again. "T-ng..." he kept cussing in disbelief.

 _Hindi pwede, gago_. He exhaled feeling so troubled. She tried her best to get up and fix herself. "Anong kinaka-panic po jan?" She hated how he didn't appear to be pleased — he always loved sēx, any form of it with women but this time, it felt different.

"Let, nangako ako kay Leni. Hindi pwede 'to. Panong nangyari may sakit ako buong maghapon?" He vented out, she kept quiet, she didn't expect he would make a big deal out of it. "Wala naman siya tsaka di naman niya malalaman, wag ka nang mapraning diyan." She retorted, he couldn't help but worry. He walked back and forth inside the room thinking of how to tell Leni about it without upsetting her. 

He walked out of the room to drink some water but it startled him to see her entering the front door with some paper bags of groceries on her arms. "Good morning, love." She greeted and placed it on the kitchen island.

Seeing her was like seeing a ghost, she was the love of his life but that time wasn't just the best time for them to see each other. He stood still as his legs felt like it was poured down by cement and now being hardened together with the floor.

"Akala ko bukas ka pa uuwi?" He stuttered, "Tumawag ako kay Bong kahapon sabi niya hindi maganda yung pakiramdam mo so pinaaga ko yung schedule ng flight ko." She shared and prepared a glass of milk for him.

As she handed the glass to him, a clutter was heard from the room surprising the both of them. Leni looked at him out of curiosity, she saw the anxiety in his eyes.

Leni rushed inside to check what was it only to see Honeylet with nothing but his oversized shirt on. Air seemed to have vanished around her, she was unable to breathe as soon as she saw her.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" She murmured trying to contain her anger. Honeylet was stunned, she wasn't expecting her to be around until tomorrow. "Ah, uhh." She blabbered and looked at Rodrigo for some help.

"Leni—"

"Anong ginagawa ng babaeng yan dito?!" Leni began to become hysterical. She  rushed towards her and pulled her by her hair. "Makati kang babae ka? Kapag wala ako lalandiin mo yung boyfriend ko?" Her teeth gritted in anger, she wanted to hit her. "Ano? Hindi ka makatiis mangugulo ka sa may boyfriend ng may boyfriend? Wala nang pumapatol sa'yo?!" She yelled and slapped her as hard as she can.

Honeylet slammed her arms and slapped her back silencing her. "Inalagaan ko yang boyfriend mo habang busy ka kakatrabaho—"

"Inalagaan?! Pano? Nagpapakama ka ba kapag nag-aalaga?! Malandi ka rin noh?!" She countered and continued hitting her. "Hindi ko sinabing alagaan mo si Rodrigo kaya lumayas ka dito!" She pushed her out. "Love, tama na—"

"Anong tama na! Hinde!" She countered.

Honeylet slammed her face, "Si Rodrigo yung humingi ng tulong ko dahil masama yung pakiramdam niya, eh wala ka! Kasalanan ko ba kung wala kang panahon sakanya kung kelan kailangan ka niya? Gaga ka rin eh!" She objected before she decided to finally leave their premise.

Leni was so furious, she sat down on the floor and broke down as she left. "Leni..." he tried to pick her up but she refused. "Bitawan mo 'ko," she cried.

She never went that crazy before, just to him and for him. "Leni, tumayo ka na diyan baka lamigin ka—"

"Wag mo ako kausapin, hinayaan mong may mangyari sainyo." She weeped despite that she was still uncertain of her guess. He bowed his head, he didn't know how to explain and make her believe that it wasn't his plan and he didn't ask for any of it.

"Leni, I'm sorry." He apologized but it just came to her like he just confirmed her wild guess, she cried harder.

"Bakit, Rody? Pano mo nagawa 'yon?" She asked, her cheeks drenched by her own tears. "Akala ko nangako ka na na hindi mo na uulitin yung mga nagawa mo noon?" She recalled, "Leni hindi ko na ginusto yung nangyari." He tried to make her understand but it was too much for him to ask.

"Pero nangyari." She retorted.

He helped her to stand up, she willingly accepted his help and slapped him just right after she stood up.

"Hayop ka," she yelled, "Gago ka, ginagago mo nanaman ako!" Following it with another slap. "Puro ka pangako, lahat naman napapako, gago ka!" She kept hitting him, he wrapped his arms around her as she weeped.

"Gago ka, Rody. Gago ka," she kept swearing. "Sorry, Leni. I'm sorry. Sorry talaga." He begged for forgiveness but she was too bruised already.

"Nangako ka na hindi mo na ako lolokohin pero ano 'to?" She asked, "Kulang pa ba yung panloloko mo saakin noon? Kay Dessa? Kay Red? Kay Angelica? Sino pa?!" She hit his chest.

"Para kang gago, Rody. Nasasaktan din ako. Hindi naman dahil pinapatawad kita ibig sabihin okay na ako." She cried finding it hard to explain to him how much she was hurting.

"Ilang beses ko pa kailangan masaktan para marealize mo yung halaga ko sa'yo?" Her heart broke for him. "Lagi nalang bang ganito? Wala na bang katapusan 'to?" She followed.

"Rody, papatayin mo ako sa sakit e. Hindi naman ako mamatay sa kahit na anong komplikasyon, kaya lang mamamatay ako sa mga pinagagagawa mo e." She vented out feeling so tired of understanding him.

"Leni, pangako hindi ko na uulitin, please maniwala ka." He pleaded. "Ilang beses mo nang nasabi saakin yan, Rody. Ilang beses narin akong naniwala at nagpaloko nung sinabi mong hindi mo na uulitin, hindi mo na ako lolokohin tapos ano? Sa susunod na buwan balik sa dating gawi? Pagod na pagod na ako, love." She confided, he could hear her heart breaking through her voice.

"Hindi ko na kaya umintindi, sobrang tanga ko na sa'yo, love, kaya lang kulang parin lahat ng ginagawa ko para mahalin mo ako." She sobbed.

"Leni, mahal na mahal kita—"

"Hindi mo ako mahal!" She breaks in. "Dahil kung mahal mo ako hindi mo ako sasaktan ng paulit ulit ng ganito," she cracks silencing him.

"Ano pa bang gusto mong gawin ko, Rody? Bakit kulang parin lahat at nagagawa mo parin mag-uwi ng ibang babae ng patago? Ano? Sawa ka na saakin? Anong mali saakin? Ginagawa ko naman lahat bakit kulang parin?!" Her teeth gritted feeling so lost whether to hate him or hate herself.

She dropped herself on the couch and covered her face with her hands. "Para akong tanga na kayod ng kayod para mahalin mo, para sa'yo, pero wala rin palang kwenta lahat. Niloloko mo parin ako." She slammed the table in pain.

He hated how he caused all the pain she was enduring that moment. He wanted to explain and fix things but he knew it wouldn't be just that easy.

"Leni, I'm sorry. Hindi naman ganon 'yun e." He apologized. "Anong hindi ganon? Rody, nagsēx kayo, ano idedeny mo? Ano pang explanasyon diyan?" She refuted. "Wala ako sa sarili, parang sa gamot yon. Tapos pagising ko nagulat ako ganon na ang nangyari."

"So sa tuwing mawawala ka sa sarili mo kailangan kong intindihin na baka makipagsēx ka ulit sa ibang babae. Ako nanaman yung iintindi? Ako nanaman yung magaadjust kase wala e, ako lang naman yung tanga dito e." She ranted.

" _T-ngina_ , Rody!" She exclaimed. "Bakit ba ang hirap hirap mong mahalin?" She asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Love, hindi yun ganon. Pangako ko sa'yo, alam kong lagi mo na akong naririnig mangako pero paniwalaan mo naman ako ngayon. I will not hurt you again." He promised.

She's had enough of everything, she felt so exhausted for all the years she tried to understand him, forgave his mistakes and sins to her when all she did was love him.

"Maging faithful ka lang, love. Buong pagsasama natin, 'yun lang yung hinihiling ko pero bakit hindi mo maibigay sakin 'yon?" She surrendered, he bowed his head in guilt.

"Ano, Rody? Iintindihin nanaman ba kita?" She asked crying, he tried to hold her hand but she refused this time.

She walked to the kitchen and washed her face as her eyes ached from too much crying. He kept his head bowed down feeling so guilty of hurting the woman who did nothing but love him.

She closed the faucet and stared at her finger wearing the promise ring he gave her.

 _It takes one woman to change a boy to a man_. Elizabeth's voice echoed on her ears. She cried harder as she felt like it wasn't just her.

She ambulated towards him and made herself brave enough to look at him without conceding again.

"Leni, patawarin mo na ako, please. Bigyan mo lang ako ng chance."  He persuaded. "Hanggang kailan, Rody? Hanggang kailan ko titiisin lahat ng sakit para lang maisalba 'tong kung anong meron tayo?" She asked. "Hanggang kailan ko kailangan intindihin na kahit anong gawin ko hindi ako magiging sapat sa'yo? Ha?" She bawled. "Na kahit anong gawin ko kulang ako sa'yo—"

"Hindi ka kulang, Leni—"

"So bakit mo ako sinasaktan ganito?!" She yelled, he ran out of words to say.

She took off the promise ring he gave her before and handed it to her. "Leni, wag naman ganito. Pag-usapan naman natin. Maghihintay ako hanggat handa ka na kausapin ako ulit." He added.

"Rodrigo, pagod na pagod na ako. Paulit ulit nalang yung problema natin, hindi na pagkakamali 'to e. Choice mo na 'to at choice mo nang saktan ako." She takes in her agony, "Pagod na akong mahalin ka, Rody. Baka naman kase pilit tayo ng pilit. Hindi naman talaga para sakin yan," she painfully began to accept that she's not the one meant to change him.

"Love—" he tried to stop her but she insisted of leaving. He stood still to where he was standing as he watched her go. He knew how much pain he's caused her and it was too much for him to demand for her to stay. _Maybe she needs space._

He bowed down and gazed into the promise ring she used to wear. _I'm sorry._

_To be continued..._


	13. He Went Back Home

**_A/N:_ ** _Oh my! Sorry I missed to post an update for the past three days so here's the update for today. Enjoy!_

_—_

He went back home in the middle of the day to get the necessary documents he missed to bring earlier that day. He had been thinking of Leni since the morning, as soon as he woke up wondering how is she doing but she wasn't answering any of his messages and calls. She went away yesterday after their argument but he was certain that she slept at her mother's place that night.

He drank a glass of water as soon as he arrived and began to look for the documents he needed for work.

He checked on the drawers and cabinets but it surprised him to open their closet and saw nothing in it. He was staggered for a moment to see it empty, all of Leni's clothes were gone.

He looked at the drawer below their bed where Leni stores her favorite socks and saw it empty as well. He felt so hazy, he dropped himself at the bed and sat on the edge.

He glanced at the bathroom door and was lured to check if her bathroom supplies were still there but his guess just couldn't be wrong, her shampoos, her things, her towels, all of it were gone.

As the drawers and closets that she used to use appeared empty next to his eyes, a part of him also felt empty and lonely. His heart broke, he hurt her that much for her to be convinced to pack up and leave him behind. He swallowed the lump on his throat as he had the thought of her in his head.

Her smiles, her hugs, her eyes twinkling every time she looks at him. All of it faded away and turned into the image of her sad and crying eyes where pain dwelled and her broken heart showed.

 _I'm sorry, Leni_. His eyes turned teary but he couldn't do anything else to undo the pain he caused her.

He suddenly saw a small rectangular box on top of the bed. He checked on it and saw the gold diamond necklace he gave her long time ago. The necklace he bought for her because he loved how her eyes twinkled as soon as she laid her eyes on it. Those were the days where everything about her mattered to him — even the smallest things.

He dialed her number hoping he could talk to her but there is no way she would ever pick up his calls.

She isolated herself for days, made up excuses so she could skip work as she felt so shattered to even think well at the workplace. She never thought that day would come where she will give up on loving him because she's tired. She was certain that he was the love of his life — for the rest of her life — but this time, she realized that she might be wrong about that.

_Maybe I expected too much. I thought I could change him but it was just a dream, I guess._

She locked herself in her room and evaluated everything she's been through. She did everything she could to save the love they had but all she could think of now is that she wasn't just enough for him to love and stop looking around.

 _She wasn't enough_. It resonated across the room.

Tears drenched her cheeks, made her eyes sore after excessively crying from a heart break. She felt silly for crying over a man but she just couldn't help but weep because all she did was love him and show hin how much she cares, she never thought he would discard her just like.     

 _Five years_. That's how long they lasted together. Who would have thought it wasn't the road to forever yet? All along, she thought he was the one, the man she'll grow old with and the man who'll love her back for the rest of her life but all of it was just a dream — only just a dream.

It took Leni about a month before she was able to slowly go back to her daily routine at work. She was badly devastated after her break up with Rodrigo but the presence of her siblings and with the words from her mother, she was able to slowly recover from the tragic pain she faced.

—

 _I'm not giving her up, I'm gonna win her back_. Rodrigo firmly promised to himself.

"Sinubukan mo na ba kausapin si Rody?" Sally asked her daughter. Leni chewed on her food and looked blankly at the wall. "Leni," Sally called but her mind was floating around.

"Ate!" Malou tapped the table. Leni appeared surprised.

"Kinakausap ka ni mama." Malou chuckled. "Tulala ka nanaman diyan." Sally remarked.

"Ah, sorry. May iniisip lang." She wiped her eyes to keep herself attentive. "Si tito Digs ba yan, ma?" Jill teased. "Jill," Leni reproached.

"Wag mo muna biruin mama mo, brokenhearted pa eh." Malou whispered to Jill.

"Sinabi ko na kase sa'yo yan ma eh." Tricia scolded her. "Trish, alam ko naman yon e. Hindi mo na kailangan ulit ulitin saakin." She rebuked. Malou signaled Tricia to just go inside the room with Jill so that the adults can talk.

"Ano ba yan, nadadamay pa yung mga bata sa init ng ulo mo." Sally scolded her daughter, Leni looked away.

The wound in her heart was still fresh for her to think clearly and for her to take in lectures and advices from the people around her.

"Tingin mo magkakabalikan pa sila ni tito Digs?" Jill asked. "Ewan ko diyan. Dati ko pa sinabi na may history yang si tito Digong ng pagiging babaero tapos ngayon parang gulat na gulat pa siya." She vented out. "Eh kase 'di ba kapag love, nababago mo yung tao?" Jill expressed her hopes for her mom and Rodrigo.

"Huh? Nood ka ng nood ng Kathniel ang dreamy mo na." Tricia retorted. "Oo kaya! May ganon kaya!" Jill insisted.

Kahit Maputi na Ang Buhok ko suddenly played on guitar. "Favorite song niyo ng love love mo," Malou teased.

"Hon, can you turn the volume of the TV higher?" Malou requested. "The television is off." Her husband replied chuckling.

They looked at each other wondering where the sound was coming from. Malou peeked into the window to check what was happening outside and saw Rodrigo and his friends on a set up serenading them.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed. Tricia and Jill rushed out from their room.

"Si tito Digong nasa baba."  
"Nanghaharana!" They squealed sounding so thrilled.

Sally and Leni went closer to the window to check. Digong and his friends felt more enthusiastic as they saw Leni from the window.

Everyone gave them a smile as they went through with the song. It was such a sweet gesture from him but she just didn't know how to respond to romance again yet.

"Ate, hindi ka ba bababa?" Malou asked, everyone looked at her in anticipation. "Ayokong makipag-usap. Kayo nalang kumausap sakanya. Pauwiin niyo na." She replied coldly and headed back to her room.

Malou and Sally went down in behalf of Leni. "Kahit anong mangyari, Digong ha? Dito lang kami." His friends assured.

The door opened, "Good evening mam, Malou." He greeted them politely. They hated to tell him Leni's response. "Pwede ko ho bang makausap si Leni?" He asked, they looked at each other.

"Ayaw pa kase makipag-usap ni ate, kuya." Malou hated to say it. Their hearts broke, "Kahit sandali lang sana? Gusto ko lang humingi ng tawad. Baka pwede?" He pleaded but they had no power over her decisions.

"Sandali lang naman. Baka pwedeng pakisabi naman sakanya?" He requested humbly. Malou went in to convince Leni.

"Mam, hindi man ako mangugulo. Gusto ko lang makausap yung anak niyo." He told Sally. "Naiintindihan ko, intindihin mo nalang muna si Leni." She replied.

Malou went back to them, "Anong sabi?" Digong asked. Leni followed out in a second giving him a cold stare.

"Leni," he uttered looking so happy to see her again. "Pwede ba tayo mag-usap? Kahit sandali lang?" He asked.

Leni avoided his eyes as it makes her weak. "Ano bang gusto mo pag-usapan?" She asked.

"Ayaw niyong pag-usapan yan sa loob?" Sally suggested, Rodrigo preferred such privacy. "Hindi na, ma. Dito na." Leni interjects silencing them.

"Leni, gusto ko lang sana magpaliwanag, humingi ng tawad sa lahat—"

"Humihingi ba ako ng paliwanag?" She cuts. He gulped, "Gusto ko lang magexplain ba yung tungkol sa problema natin." He persuaded but she was ice.

"Hindi nga ako humihingi ng paliwanag Rodrigo." She retorted slightly raising her voice. Malou and Sally hated to witness such situation.

He didn't know how to convince her anymore. "Ano pang ginagawa mo dito?" She crack the uncomfortable silence.

"Bakit ba may ganito pang kanta?" She asked criticizing their efforts. "Umaakyat ka ba ng ligaw para magpacute ka ng ganito? Tignan mo ang daming nakakakita, mga kapit bahay namin nakikita tayo oh." She continued. He bowed his head.

"Gusto ko lang makabawi sa'yo." He uttered softly. "Sa ganitong paraan? Sa pagpapacute at panghaharana?!" She returned. "God, Rody!" She exhaled sharply.

"Ano bang akala mo sa ginawa mo? Joke time? Mababaw lang na pwede mong daanin sa pagpapacute lang tapos okay na ulit?" She argue causing humiliation. "Leni," Sally whispered to her daughter to keep her calm.

"Hindi, ma." She responded. "I'm sorry sainyo," she spoke to his friends who helped him in serenading. "Pero hindi ako makukuha sa ganitong paraan lang." she continued.

"Leni, sorry—"  
"Rody, hindi naman biro yung niloko mo ako 'di ba? Alam mo yon. Wag mo naman ako tratuhin na parang nakipaghiwalay ako sa'yo dahil lang sa ang babaw ko." She retaliated.

They hated how it went wrong for them. "Porket nangharana ka akala mo mawawala na yung sugat na iniwan mo saakin?" She chided.

"Hindi biro 'yon, Rody! Nasaktan ako at sinaktan _mo_ ako at hanggang ngayon nasasaktan parin ako kase hindi ko matanggap na kahit binigay ko lahat, kulang parin ako!" She cried alarming them.

 _Failure! Failure!_ He scolded himself as he saw her cry again. "Kahit anong gawin mo, hindi mo matatanggal saakin na maging ganito kase nasaktan ako eh." She continued feeling so broken because of him.

"Leni hindi ka naman kulang. Misunderstanding man yung nangyari." He didn't know how to tell it to her concisely and accurately.

"Anong hindi? Naghanap ka nga ng iba panong hindi kulang?" She refuted. "Leni, pumasok ka na. Tama na yan." Sally interjects to avoid further arguments.

"Sige na ate, pasok na tayo." Malou supported and walked her in.

Rodrigo kept his head low in humiliation and guilt. "Digong, umuwi nalang muna kayo." He told them warmly not taking any sides.

"Hintayin mo nalang maging handa si Leni makipagusap ulit. Wag muna ngayon. Intindihin mo nalang muna." She advised Rodrigo.

He had no other options, he nodded and took her advice. "Pasensya na sa abala mam." He apologized.

Sally sighed as she watched them leave. She knew Leni didn't want to be anywhere near him but she also felt how her daughter ached because of him and it just made her even more certain that she still loves him.

_To be continued..._


	14. Dandel Yacht

**Dandel yacht** is the yacht for ballroom wide events. It was owned by Chavit Singson, a good friend of Leni and Rodrigo.

"Ate, 'di ba pareho kayong invited ni kuya Digs sa annual ng yacht club?" Malou brought up, Leni was silenced as she just remembered.

Rody and her were invited by Chavit months ago to join their yacht club and attend the club's formal anniversary every year. Both of them had their membership signed and they were both expected to come to the annual event at the special yacht.

She sighed upon recalling why they even signed up for the membership before. They wanted to have their wedding reception in Dandel but that's just a part of the history now and it was hard for her to fathom to it.

Rodrigo didn't want to miss the opportunity of seeing Leni again. Despite that he was uncertain if she'll be attending the event, he made sure he'll make it through the party.

—

He looked around trying to find her as soon as he arrived at the yacht. For every time he look around and not see her, he loses hope that she'll ever come that evening but his world stopped as soon as he spotted her within the crowd of guests.

She was busy talking to some other guests, she was wearing a plain peach dress with a sweetheart neckline spaghetti top embellished by a frill off shoulder drapes that slightly showed her smooth chest and shoulders.

His air passages felt taut making it hard for him to breathe. _She's so beautiful_. It intoxicated him. He couldn't take his eyes off her like she magnetized it.

He loved how she kept herself reserved, she still picks the best clothes — making herself look like a queen without showing so much.

While he was gazing at her, he reminisced how they would always argue if her neckline goes lower than her usual necklines or whenever her skirt goes above her knees. She always complain how overly reacting he was about her clothes but she understood that he was just being protective all along.

He chuckled upon recalling how bothered he was when she wasn't his girlfriend yet and he was still the president and his friend, Sonny Dominguez, pointed out that Leni's skirt was quite short and that the men were feasting over her smooth legs.

He was so uncomfortable that time for her. He wanted to cover her with a blanket so that the men wouldn't have her body to feast on but he felt like he didn't have the right to. He also didn't have the courage to tell her that her skirt was too short and request if she could pull it down a bit. That was the time when he was still the president and she was his vice president, he feared that she would shut him off or accuse him of being the one who's feasting over her body if ever he remarks something about her short clothing. He kept moving his seat backward during that meeting to make sure her skirt aren't rising up too high — high enough to make the men drool over.  

He looked at her long enough for her to notice. He smiled as soon as he saw her staring back, seeing her again was like a dream.

She saw him smile at her, she didn't expect he would come and she didn't even know if she was already ready to see him again. Her sight went back to the friends she was talking to; ignored Rodrigo despite that he already saw her looking back, she didn't even reciprocate the smile.

He slightly bowed his head, _she's still mad at me_. He thought after seeing her cold response.

"Digong!" Chavit greeted him. "Uy, good evening good evening." He replied and shook his hand. "Akala ko hindi ka na darating." He chuckled and tapped his back.

"Have you seen Leni? I saw her ah?" He looked around trying to find her. "Oo, nagkita na kami." He smiled.

"Oh? You're alright?" He asked hoping the two would get along and enjoy the evening. "Oo, ayos naman kami. 'Wag mo kami alalahanin. Enjoy your party. Kadaming guests." Rodrigo inspirited.

He waited for a perfect time for him to approach her. "Hi, Leni." He courageously greeted while she was alone at the banquet.

She didn't expect he would be that brave to do the first move. "Hi," she uttered anxiously. He smiled at her couldn't conceal how happy he was to see her and hear her voice again. "Akala ko hindi ka pupunta," he gulped, she just smiled weakly — without even looking back at him.

"Uh... buti pala nakapunta ka?" He followed not wanting the conversation to end. "Yah," she softly replied.

He nodded and gazed at her, he couldn't believe he was sitting that close to her again.

His hands moved in gesture to his compliment, "You look..." he tried to find the best word to describe her.

' _Perfect'_ but it felt like a big word to him.

"Beautiful, gumaganda ka." He followed.

She finally looked back at him and smiled, "Salamat." She replied but she was dithering.

His hands discreetly rested on the table and slowly moved towards her wanting to hold her hand but as soon as she noticed, she immediately excused herself.

"I'll just go to the comfort room," she excused herself. "Ah, sige sure." He didn't know if she noticed or if he's just overthinking.

As much as she tried not to be affected by his presence, her heart continued aching every time her eyes sees him around. She walked out of the ballroom and wandered around the boat side as the sea air rushed through her skin.

She kept a distance from the metal fence as it was a bit low. The waters appeared dark as the evening sky reflected on it.

Rodrigo sneaked out and followed her. He's been so eager to talk to her in private as he thought that talking in the crowd made her feel uncomfortable.

The silent surroundings brought her into solace. She stood still and closed her eyes trying to feel the cold breeze of the night. The thoughts of Rodrigo and her together before flashed in her head.

His little surprises. The foods he used to ease her anger. The way he spoiled her and the way he serenades her for every time she goes mad at him for whatever reason. The way he held her for every time she breaks down. His skin touching hers, his hands cupping her hips and his lips kissing her. Every memory felt so fresh, she missed him so bad.

After reminiscing the good times, the dark memories began to swarm her head. The countless times he cheated on her with and lied to her to cover up his sins. The unreasonable acts he did behind her back that made her feel like she wasn't even special to him and that she's just one of the girls in his collection.

She gasped heavily as the boat suddenly quivered heavily tilting the boat to the left causing her to lose balance. She was brought towards the low metal fence of the boat — low enough for her to fall off if she won't hold onto something.

"Leni!" His adrenaline rushed as she saw her falling towards the low rise fence. He rushed towards her and pulled her back by taking her whole weight into his arms.

He held her tightly, she held him close until the boat's buoyancy became stable again.

Her chest pounded heavily as she thought she's already doomed. She looked up to him carefully not expecting it was Rodrigo. He almost lost himself when she almost fell off the boat.

"Ayos ka lang?" The sound of worry clearly manifested in his tone. She was speechless with what happened and the fact that Rodrigo was holding him close that very moment.

Every memory they had seemed to reappear at the back of her head causing an immense overwhelm. "I'm sorry," she apologized and fleetly withdrew herself from his grip.

They stared at each other awkwardly, "Sorry." She reiterated before walking back swiftly to the ballroom. _My God_.

She ran after her breaths as she sat back on her seat. She breathed in heavily and exhaled as she thought about how close their bodies and lips were when he held her close, when she almost fell off the boat and he came just on time to save her.

_What just happened there? Why does my stomach feel light when I think about his lips earlier being just an inch away from mine? I thought I've moved on._

_To be continued..._


	15. He Breathed Out

**He breathed out** , still recovering from the fact that he was able to hold her close again after she decided to lose grip from the love they had.

He walked back inside and sat back on his seat but his eyes looking at the love of his life. His head remembering every detail of her beautiful face when he gazed at her closely. He was mainly focused with Leni until an unfamiliar face approached her next to his eyes.

"Leni," he kissed her cheek and sat beside her. "Uy, akala ko hindi ka na makakapunta?" She asked grateful that he made it. "I couldn't just leave you here, not when I heard that your ex is here." He remarked, she smiled softly. "Akala ko iiwan mo rin ako ngayon e," she jested.

It drove him crazy wondering who the man was, he was being touchy with her but she appeared fine with it. He hated how he looked better than him, he looks half american and half filipino, he was tall and his build was fine.

"Kilala mo yung kasama ni Leni?" He asked Chavit as he seem to know everyone present at the event. "Tony?" He replied. "Tony Alcantara. Nanliligaw siya kay Leni if I remember right. Okay kayo?" He asked not completely aware if it was just Rody's first time to meet him. It bothered him more to know that he was courting Leni.

"Nanliligaw siya?" He asked. "Oo, yun ang pagkakaalam ko pero bago lang yan, lamang ka parin diyan, Digong." He cheered him up. "Bago pero kung makaaligid aligid sa babae akala mo sila na ha," he criticized dragging him down in his head.

The sweet music began playing, the couples started to head over the dance floor taking the moment to have a slow dance with their loved ones. It took Rody a while before he was able to build his courage to approach and ask Leni to dance but before he even did, Tony approached and convinced her first.

Rodrigo stood still to where he was standing and watched Tony bring Leni to the dance floor for a dance. She draped her hands around his neck; his hands cupped her waists. Standing close to her, he gazed into her eyes, she smiled softly at him and rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed.

He rested his chin at the top of her forehead bringing out the comfort with their height difference. "Thank you for coming," she whispered. "Anything for you." He replied and kissed the top of her head.

 _That should be me_. Rodrigo thought as he watched them dance. _We used to dance like that, I used to kiss the top of her head like that_. He continued until insecurity and anger towards Tony dwelled on his chest.

Little did he know that Tony disliked him too for hurting Leni. "I didn't expect you'll make it tonight, ah?" Tony's friend approached him at the buffet table.

"Akala ko rin," he replied with an accent. "I mean I wouldn't want to leave Leni alone here especially that her ex is around," he barely noticed how Rodrigo was just a few meters away from him and he could clearly hear him speak.

"Tony?" Rody approached him respectfully, Tony looked at him not caring if he heard what he was saying earlier. "Rodrigo, right?" He replied and extended his arm but he refused to shake it.

"Tony Alcantara, tama?" He clarified. "That's right." He confirmed, Rody just stared at his hand. "May problema ka saakin?" He placed his plate on the table and tried to taunt him. Tony chuckled not showing any fear of facing him.

"No," he replied and placed his plate beside his. "Except for the fact that you're Leni's ex." He flashed a snarky smile at him.

Rodrigo tried to keep himself together despite that his teeth gritted in irk. "Well, excuse me." He picked up his plate and tried to just pass through him but Rody's blood boiled for him.

He clenched into his arm causing his food to slightly spill and his spoon and fork to drop on the floor, the people around haltered as they felt the tension between the two men.

Tony glared at Rody, "Puro ka angas." Rody uttered with a stern voice. "Ikaw ang puro angas hindi naman kaya manindigan." He retorted.

"Digong, Tony, baka pwede pag-usapan ng mahinahon 'to sa labas. Wag tayong gumawa ng gulo dito." Chavit interfered, Leni was still in the comfort room unaware of what was happening inside.

They headed out but the tension was strong for it to remain controllable while they were still inside. "E gago ka pala kung maka-asta ka, pare, limang taon kami ni Leni, ilang linggo palang kayo kaya wag kang magmarunong, ha?" Rody argued. "Five years and you still managed to cheat on her, mas gago ka!" Tony refuted infuriating Rodrigo.

"Hoy!" Chavit tried to stop them but the two we're badly irritated by each other. They started hitting each other.

"Tony!"   
"Rody!" The men helped in stopping them.

Leni panicked as she saw the two hurting each other. "Tony! Rod— anong nangyayari?!" She raised her voice to cope with the tension.

"Gago ka, nagmamarunong ka wala ka namang alam!" Rodrigo heckled. "Mas gago ka, puro porma di naman makuntento sa isa—" He tried to resist the men's grip to hit him but they held him tightly. "Babasagin ko talaga yang muka mo, t-ngina ka—"

"Oh! Oh! Tama na!" They warned them.

"Ano ba?!" Leni yelled silencing them. She's had enough of the jeers at each other. It came to her like they were both immature child fighting over a toy. "Ano bang kalokohan 'to? Nageeskandalo kayo sa hindi niyo naman event. Mahiya naman kayo." She scolded them.

"Tony? Ano?" She remarked expressing her disappointment in him. "Gago, p-ta ka—" Rodrigo finally had the chance to give him a jab in the face. "Hoy!" The people shouted and held them firmly to avoid further violence.

"Rody ano ba?!" Leni glared at him. He breathed heavily in anger. "Babasagin ko muka ng gagong 'yan—"

"Ano?! Mamatay tao ka na ngayon, Rody? Papatayin mo siya dito?!" She shouted. "My God, ang tatanda niyo na para parin kayong bata." She whined.

"Tony, umuwi na tayo." She approached him. "Chavit, I'm sorry." She apologized in behalf of them. "It's okay, Leni. Okay lang." He replied and assisted them.

"Kakampihan mo pa 'yang kano na yan! Puro naman dada—"

"Talaga!" Leni interjects. "Nanahimik na siya 'di ba? Nasuntok mo na 'di ba? Kulang pa ba?!" She followed covering Tony from Rodrigo.

"Eh t-ngina niya, Leni naman oh. Nakita mo naman, nanahimik ako dito siya yang nagsimula tapos paawa siya ngayon—"

"Ano?! Basagin ko bungo mo—" the men pulled him away. "Tama na, ano ba?!" Leni shouted silencing him.

"Kami na ngang aalis para sa'yo 'di ba?" She yelled. "Bakit sasamahan mo yang gagong yan—"

"Dahil pipiliin ko sumama sakanya kahit anong mangyari!" She cuts in. "Rody, kahit anong gawin mo hindi na ako babalik sa'yo kung yan yung gusto mo marinig! Hinding hindi na ako sasama sa'yo kaya pwede bang lumugar ka? Ngayon lang. Parang awa mo na, wag mo ipahiya yung sarili mo, 'wag mong guluhin yung kasiyahan ng ibang tao para lang sa sarili mo." She chastised shutting him off.

"Tony, halika na." She assisted him out of the ballroom. Rodrigo was left speechless, he didn't expect Leni would shut him off that way. _Guess I'm used to her always picking me_. But it was different this time.

Chavit instructed the row man and made Leni and Tony ride the rowing boat so they can go back to the shore.

Leni sighed and stroked Tony's hair as they waited for their boat to come close to the land.

"Okay ka lang?" She asked hoping Rody didn't hurt him so bad. "Yah, I'm fine don't worry." He replied.

"Pasensya ka na, may pagkabarumbado talaga si Rodrigo pero ba't mo naman kase pinatulan?" She scolded him sweetly. "I just think he deserves it, sinaktan ka niya eh." He reasoned.

"Oh, eh di ayan napuruhan ka." She pointed at her broken lip. He assisted her as she went down the boat after they reached the shore.

It took them about twenty minutes before they reached the sand area. She lifted her skirt so it won't be drenched down by the waves on the seashore.

"Ayos na po ma'am?" The row man asked. "Okay na kuya, thank you." Leni replied, Tony handed him a bill. "Salamat, ser." He replied and rowed back to the yacht.

"Oh, may masakit ba sa'yo?" She asked. "No, I'm good. Can we stay here?" He asked, she wondered why he suddenly want to stay but he just loved the silence and the sound of ocean waves as the dim view of the sky flashed next to their eyes.

They sat down the dry sand part of the shore and faced the sea. "Pasensya ka na talaga sa nangyari," Leni apologized upon staring at his bleeding lip. She wiped his lip languidly with her handkerchief.

"Gusto mo idaan natin 'yan sa ospital para magamot man lang, baka mainfect 'yan e." She offered but he was certain that he's alright.

"Pero sorry talaga, ganon lang 'yon si Rody pero mabait naman 'yon." She explained. Tony smiled and held her hand, "Napakabait mo talaga noh?" He remarked, her eyebrows furrowed. "Ba't sakin nanaman napunta?" She chuckled.

"No, I mean he's hurt you and everything but you're still defending him." He expounded and looked at her with his bright eyes looking deeply fascinated by her. She smiled weakly, "Kilala ko lang kase siya. Ayoko naman maging bias. Gusto ko lang maintindihan mo rin siya." She replied.

He kissed the back of her hand and gazed into her angelic face. "You know, Leni, you just give me so much reason to like you more. I mean look at you." He expressed.

"Tony..." she sighed. "No, it's true. I really like you. I like you so much." He confessed proudly. She bowed her head feeling so bad that she's still not on the same page as him.

"Tony, alam mo naman na hindi pa ako handa sa mga ganyan, 'di ba?" She began, "I know. I know. Don't worry, I just want you to know how much I like you and I'm not demanding for anything in return." He affirmed.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Ayoko lang kase na pumasok ulit sa relasyon na alam kong hindi pa ako okay talaga sa isa. Ayokong manakit, ayokong magpaasa." She followed. "Sana naiintindihan mo." She added.

"I do," he nodded and gazed at her as she looked down to her fidgeting fingers.

"Mahal mo pa talaga siya noh?" Tony surmised, she looked at him surprised by his words. "I can see it in your eyes. You're mad but you're still in love with him." He expressed his observation.

She was guilty of it, "Mag-iisang taon na 'di ba pero eto parin ako." She sighed and looked at the skies full of stars.

"I just couldn't imagine loving anyone else anymore." She shared. "Noon nga sabi ko hindi na ako magmamahal nung nawala yung una kong asawa kaso dumating si Digong." She smiled finding it sweet to reminisce their good times. "Great love, wala na akong mahihiling pa."

"Greatest love sila, Tony. Alam mo 'yon? Parang sila na yung naging standard ko na kung hindi mo kaya pantayan silang dalawa, then I'd rather not love again." She explained and looked at him.

Tony was a good man; definitely a worthy one but she just couldn't force herself to fall in love when she clearly isn't. She wanted to love him but she just can't dictate things to her heart when she knows to herself that it's still Rodrigo who's in it.

"Leni, being your friend is already enough for me. I'm already grateful that you talk to me, sobrang laking bagay na 'non." He noted. "If I have to be here to make him realize that he should fight hard for you, then I'll be here." He continued and gave her a sweet smile.

"You deserve it, Leni. All the love." He denoted.

"Salamat, Tony. Napakaswerte ko sa'yo kase naiintindihan mo ako." She responded. He stroked her hair and gazed into her eyes.

"You're one of the most wonderful women I've met, Leni," he looked down into her lips that he badly wants to kiss. "Remember that." He continued.

_To be continued..._


	16. The Room Was Locked

**The room was locked** the whole day, he kept himself isolated from people as his heart broke for every time Leni's voice resonated on his ear.

_Hindi na ako babalik sa'yo kung yan yung gusto mo marinig! Hinding hindi na ako sasama sa'yo._

It went on repeat in his earsas it sank to him how he lost the love of his life because of his recklessness. It just breaks him to accept the idea that someone else might've replaced him in her life.

 _How could I let myself lose her_? He asked himself.

She was his everything, the girl he never thought would come to his life and change it somehow.

He met her closely when he was 71, when he won as the president and she won as the vice president. They got along well throughout their term. He waited for six whole years before he officially courted her and made her say yes in being his girlfriend as he didn't want people to take their relationship for granted during their term.

Never in his life he thought he would meet someone that could make him wait that long, he never thought he would meet someone who could make him curl up and give him butterflies at his age. He was old when he met her but she made him feel like he just started to learn what love is.

Who would have thought that at his age, he would still love again? Most people would prefer to just stay home resting in bed but there she is making him feel how strong his heart is by making it skip beats every time she smiles at him.

He was certain that Leni isn't just a girl who would pass by in his life, hence, she was meant to come in, she was meant to make him fall in love again, she was meant to change him. He never even thought he would ever meet a woman who could make him that serious — just Leni Robredo.

"Love, ano bang ginagawa natin dito?" Leni asked as he held her hand guiding her somewhere in the cemetery. "Dalawin ko lang yung puso kong patay na patay sa'yo." He jested, "biro lang! Bisitahin ko lang sila mama at papa." He replied.

"Ng July? Anong meron?" She asked. "Bawal bumisita ng July?" He retorted and unlocked the gates of his parents' graves.

She kept quiet and watched her man greet his parents. A small smile grew on her lips, _he's such a precious boy_. She told herself.

She quietly walked in and sat at the side as she waited for him to finish praying and talking to his parents' graves.

He closed his eyes and tried to feel their presence. "Ma, alam ko man sigawan mo ako kase may babae nanaman akong kasama. Lagi mo akong sinesermunan noon kase kadami kong nililigawan, more chances of winning man yon. Pero dito kase nanalo na ako." He spoke to his mother in his head.

She could only imagine how lovely it is to see him playing with their future baby. He would be a very loving father to their child. Thoughts dwelled in her head as she stared at him bowing to his parents' graves for a couple of minutes.

Finally, he opened his eyes and turned to her, she smiled at him feeling happy to see him talk to his parents again.

"Lika," he called her. She was stunned for a moment wondering why. "Lika dito." She stood up and walked towards him with a stare of anticipation.

He placed his hand on her, "Ma, ito man si Leni." He introduced. "Siya yung sinasabi ko na babae," he sustained and gazed at Leni looking so captivated. "Binago man niya ang buhay ko." He continued. She couldn't believe what he was doing, she never thought he would ever think of introducing her to them.

"Love," she uttered and embraced him, her eyes went teary.

He reciprocated her hug and kissed the top of her head feeling so elated that they are actually in love. "Kung buhay yung nanay ko, magustuhan ka niya. I'm sure." He shared, she couldn't feel even more touched.

"Dati madami akong babae, alam mo naman yon." He started. "Oo, landi landi." She poked his fluffy stomach and chuckled.

"Si mama nagsermon lagi sakin 'pag ayaw sa babae. Ayaw man niya ng mukang pusakal." He continued. "Anong pusakal?" She laughed with his chosen word. "Yung ano ba, gusto niya kase yung reserved and lady like. Yung simple na mukang bagay maging nanay ba ng mga ano ko." He explained.

"Ayaw man niya ng sobrang sesexy. Yung mapakita ng nga dibdib, hita. Kaya nga nabother ako nung medyo maigsi palda mo noon dati sa meeting. Ano bang meeting yon?" He tried to recall. "Yung NSC?" She chuckled. "Oo yata? Yung tumataas man yung palda mo, pinagpiyestahan ka ng mga lalake doon. Kung inabutan mo si nanay, masermunan ka non." He shared.

"Sorry, hindi ko naman napansin yon tsaka ikaw kase katabi ko non. Alam ko namang hindi mo ako pagnanasaan, I'm safe with you kaya." She blushed. "Gagi," his cheeks turned flush.

"Ayaw man ni nanay ng ganon. Si Elizabeth mahilig rin noon mag damit ng medyo maigsi, sinermunan niya. Ayun, bawal na maigsi." He reminisced. He could imagine how nanay Solen would love Leni for him. He knew she was the kind of girl she would want him to marry.

"Ano naman input ni tatay Vicente sa nga chicks mo?" She asked, still hugging him. "Si tatay? Mapangaral man yan. Fifteen palang ako nung nalaman niya may girlfriend ako, sabi agad saakin ingatan ko yung babae tapos tratuhin ko ba ng maayos kase magiging asawa ko daw yon." He scoffed, "Di ko man naisip na magiging asawa ko yon. Girlfriend lang. Dami kong gusto sa babae, hinahanap ko man yon, marami din tuloy sila." He followed.

"Nako, babaero talaga." She rolled her eyes. "Noon yon, Leni." He clarified.

"Ngayon kase may isang babaeng kinuha lahat ng gusto ko." He gazed into her eyes and stroked her hair back to her ear.

"Wala na akong hahanapin pa." He continued and leaned slowly towards her for a soft kiss.

She felt her smile as their lips touched. He kept his eyes locked with hers as their lips parted. Her eyes twinkled, she was smiling.

"Ano ba yan, love." She whispered. "Baka sabihin nila nanay Soleng dito pa tayo nagaganito." She chuckled.

"Sus," he snorted. "Sabihin pa non sakin pakasalan na kita kase magustuhan ka niya para sakin." He jestedand held her hand.

She haltered for a moment as she felt him trying to take off the promise ring he gave her before from her finger. She remained quiet despite that she wanted to ask why he took it off.

"Kunin ko muna 'to, ma'am." He said making her even more curious. "Bakit?" She asked. He took something from his pocket and opened the little box for her.

"Palitan ko nito," a diamond engagement ring flashed next to her eyes, her ground shook.

His denim crumpled as he pulled it up a bit so he can kneel in front of her. "Leni." He uttered and swallowed the lump in his throat.

She didn't know how to react, he's about to propose to her and he decided to do it in front of his parents. She didn't expect it that moment.

"Ito nalang palit ko sa singsing na binigay ko noon." He took the ring from the box and held her hand with his left hand.

"Parang mas bagay man 'to sa kamay ng magiging asawa ko." He implied and held it in front of her.

"Leni—"  
"Love." Her voice cracked in mixed emotions, bliss, surprise and overwhelm.

"Leni," he uttered and looked up to her. "Sa harap ng nanay at tatay gagawin ko 'to kase gusto ko sanang malaman if you're also interested..." he looked down to her hands. "Kung interesado ka rin ba to spend the rest of your life with me." He continued nervously.

"Kase ako, ikaw yung nakikita kong kasama ko hanggang sa huli." He reminisced his dreams about marrying her. "Ikaw na yung huli, Leni." His eyes spoke for him.

He couldn't stop himself from feeling emotional about it. He wanted to marry her, he wanted her for the rest of his life.

Tears took over her eyes in happiness. She pulled him up and hugged him tightly. "Yes!" She exclaimed — cupped his face and kissed him.

He felt like he ran out of air upon hearing her response, left him staggered for a moment. "I love you. Yes, love. I love you." Her voice sounded so ecstatic.

His head felt so light, his brain seemed to have stopped running as he looked at the woman he wanted to marry. "Love, I will marry you." She clarified with a bright smile.

"Tangina." He cussed as it slowly sank to him that she said yes.

"Yes, payag ka?" He asked hoping he didn't get it wrong. She nodded in assurance. "Papakasal ako sa'yo Duterte." She replied.

"Puta." Her response still felt surreal to him. "Di ako nagjojoke, Leni." He clarified.

"Ako rin, love." Chuckling, she found his reaction adorable.

"Seryoso ako, Leni. Di ako nagbibiro. Totoo man 'tong diamond." He still looked so surprised.

"Love, seryoso rin ako sa'yo." She replied and smiled softly at him as she rested her hands on his shoulder. "Seryosong seryoso." She followed.

"Tangina, wala nang bawian." He eagerly placed the ring on her finger, his face glowed in extreme excitement and satisfaction.

A big smile couldn't be taken off her lips as she watched him put the ring on her finger.

He smirked at his father's grave, "Malakas parin ang anak mo, pa." He bragged to his late father.

His chest felt tight in doubt of everything that's happening. She never saw him that lost and staggered, looking at her like he's badly in doubt if she was even real.

"Love, okay ka lang?" She asked giggling. "Nag-yes ka 'di ba?" He asked back. "Parang 'di ako maniwala, Leni." He didn't know how to keep himself together as total bliss swallowed him.

"Love, hindi naman kita lolokohin sa harap nila nanay Soleng." She retorted and showed him her finger with their engagement ring but he was all speechless.

"Kiss mo nalang ako, please?" She requested sweetly. He smiled and leaned to give her a passionate kiss. She held his face and kissed him harder before their lips gently parted.

"So you know it's real." She uttered and kept her lips pressed against his.

He reminisced, couldn't explain how happy he was that day. When she said yes and told him she would be his wife, he knew he couldn't ask for more anymore. It was all he wanted, everything that she made him feel when she said yes was all he ever wished for.

She was his everything. The love of his life, his happiness, his source of strength, his weakness, his better half. For every time he laid his eyes on her, he knew she was the one he'll love until his last breath.

But as much as she completed him, the fact that she gave upon him broke him — didn't just break him but left him all distraught and shattered like there is no longer a way to fix him.

He lost her, the woman he wanted to keep forever.

_To be continued..._


	17. He Stroked His Hair

**He stroked his hair** on his birthday and stood in front of her house's gate with a bouquet of peach roses on his hand. He walked a bit far from her place as the parking slots nearby were all occupied and the available space beside her house had an open construction pit. He reached out for the door bell and waited for her to come out.

She peeked into the window, a prickle on her chest was felt again as soon as he saw him outside. She went out and coldly opened the gate.

He smiled brightly, he still gets the butterflies every time he sees her like it's still his first time to lay eyes on her. "Hi, Leni." He greeted her.

She glowered at the bouquet he was holding before she looked at his face. "Anong ginagawa mo dito?" She asked aloofly.

He kept his smile on and tried to hand her the bouquet. "Para sa'yo."

A sullen look manifested in her eyes, "hindi naman ako humihingi ng bulaklak," she shuts him down. "Tsaka sino bang nagsabing pumunta ka dito at bigyan mo ako niyan?" She followed.

He began to feel the humiliation, his bright smile started to fade out. "Birthday ko kase, gusto ko sana makapagpasaya ng tao." He brought up discreetly reminding her of the special occasion.

She sneered, "Gusto mong magpasaya ng tao? Sa ginagawa mo hindi ako natutuwa eh." His heart broke. "Digong, wala akong obligasyon sa'yo. Kung pumunta ka dito para manggulo dahil akala mo papalagpasin ko 'to dahil alng birthday mo, pwes, nagkakamali ka." She scolded him.

He was partly guilty of it, he thought she wouldn't diss him and reject his efforts because it was his birthday but just like she said, he was wrong about it.

"Sorry, gusto lang naman sana kita makausap." He apologized and bowed his head feeling so bad for annoying her with his sudden presence. "Eh kung ayoko? Ano? Obligasyon ko pag-aksayahan ka ng oras para makipag-usap dahil birthday mo? Digong naman." She exhaled sharply sounding so disappointed in him.

He exhaled feeling so much like a failure, "pasensya ka na. Namimiss ko lang kase na kausap ka. Akala ko lang mapagbibigyan mo ako ngayong birthday ko." He hated to bring it up again.

"Digong, nanahimik ako dito kaya pwede bang tigilan mo na yung pangugulo sa akin? Wala akong obligasyon sa'yo kahit birthday mo, kung pasko man o kung ano mang okasyon meron kaya sana naman tumigil ka na dahil hindi ako natutuwa sa mga pinagagawa mo." She chided.

"Namimiss na kase kita." He hated to confess but it was what he has been feeling all along and he just couldn't keep it to himself anymore. "Bakit? Hindi naman tayo 'di ba? So bakit may pagkamiss miss?" She refuted. "Gusto lang sana kita makausap para humingi ng isa pang pagkakataon." He explained but she hated to listen.

"Pagkakataon—" she snorted, "Digong, wala ng pagkakataon!" She yelled. "Huli na ang lahat. Kahit araw araw kang pumunta dito hindi mababalik yung tiwala ko sa'yo at hindi na mababalik yung kung ano mang naging meron saatin." She continued.

"Mahal parin kase kita—"

"Digong, hindi na kita mahal!" She interjects silencing him. His heart broke upon hearing it from her. "At hindi na kita mamahalin ulit dahil tapos na ako maging tanga sa'yo!" She added breaking him more.

Silence crept in between them, his chest ached in misery. "Dahil ba may iba ka ng mahal?" He asked with a broken voice, he kept his head bowed down wishing she would say no.

She knew to herself that it was still him all along but anger swallowed her that moment. "Oo," she confirmed shattering his heart into pieces.

His eyes felt teary but he didn't want her to see him cry as he thought she might think he's faking it all out. "I needed to hear that." His voice cracked as he faked a smile.

"Akala ko lang kase may pag-asa pa akong makabawi sa'yo." He shared, she hated to see him hurting but she pretended she didn't care at all.

"Makahingi man ng isang pagkakataon para mapatunayan kong kaya kong magbago para sa'yo." He continued. "Digong, naubos na lahat ng pagkakataon. Binigay ko lahat pero kulang parin." She retorted. He remained silent, he knew his wrongdoings and he didn't feel like he still has the right to demand for another chance.

He nodded weakly, "Sana man lang tanggapin mo 'tong bulaklak bilang huling regalo ko sa'yo." He pleaded not caring if he looks desperate already.

Her jaws hardened as she looked away. "Mahal na mahal parin kita, hindi 'yon magbabago." He forced a smile, grateful to even have the chance to lay his eyes on the woman he loved despite of the fact that he could never have her again anymore.

"Umalis ka na," she replied. "Leni, please. Tanggapin mo lang." he begged and handed her the flowers but she refused to accept.

"Digong, tama na! Kung ipipilit mo yang bulaklak na yan, sige!" Her teeth gritted. "Iwanan mo nalang diyan. O kaya dito." She opened the trash bin for him.

His heart couldn't feel more shattered. "Kung wala ka ng ibang kailangan, makakaalis ka na." She slammed the bin and locked back the gates before she headed inside the house again.

He watched her pace away, her feet stomping like it was telling him how his presence ruined her day. Maybe it's too late. Maybe her forgiveness is too much to ask already. He tried to accept their faith.

He waited outside her house for about an hour hoping she'll come out again but she never did. The skies turned dim as the sun sets down, it started to drizzle as well.

He ran to the nearest shed to keep the bouquet intact in case he gets the chance to give it to her again as the rain intensified. His car was parked a bit far from where he is, he had to wait for the rain to weaken before he go through the rain shower and make it to his car but the weather didn't seem to favor him.

He decided to just run back to his car amidst the heavy pour. He wiped himself with his little car towels as soon as he got in.

The rain continued to intensify like cats and dogs but his mind still felt like floating after what happened to him and Leni. He sighed in agony and he placed the drenched bouquet at the passenger's seat.

 _It was supposed to be yours_. He thought and began driving through the harsh rain. He rushed back home so he can curl up comfortably as he think about her.

The stop lights turned red, he pulled the brakes and waited for it to shift colors. He looked at the bouquet again and took the little card he placed in it.

_I'm sorry for everything_

_I hope you can be the 'happy' on my birthday._

_Give me another chance, please?_

Her confirmation that she's over him and that she's no longer in love with him felt detrimental to him. All his feelings were shattered, he was never that broken before but she made him feel that distraught.

He placed back the card that turned a bit soggy as it was drenched by the rain earlier. The traffic lights turned green.

He stirred up the wheel for a careful left turn but as soon as his car moved a trailer truck accelerated its wheels despite the red light on its way.

His eyes grew in panic as he saw it approaching, he swiftly shifted the gears and turned the wheels to the other aide for a dodge but the truck dragged his vehicle's back causing him to be dragged off and hit agains the concrete post.

His body swiveled out of control, his head hit harshly against the glass window of the car and the shattered glasses poured all over him causing him instability. His car turned to the left as the truck pressed his vehicle slightly against the post.

His head bled in such impact, his body dropped inside as the car settled from the bump. His vision began to appear blurry, tears in his eyes distorted the light he was seeing. All he could ever think of that moment wasn't the pain he endured from the wounds but Leni.

His body felt numb, all he could feel was his heart beating and the pain brought by the thought of Leni in his head.

"Leni, sorry." He struggled to whisper before he completely lost his consciousness.

The people around them ran to help him out. They immediately called medical assistance to rush him to the nearest hospital's emergency.

"Jusko ang traffic sa Pilipinas!" Malou ranted as her husband drove along the Quirino Highway. "I think there's an accident. There are traffic enforcers clogged up there." He pointed out. Malou felt intrigued, she brought her window down and asked the people about what happened.

"Kuya anong meron diyan? Traffic." She asked the stranger. "May naaksidente daw. Truck tsaka kotse." He replied. "Reckless driving. It's always the truck." Her husband jested and took the opportunity to move as the road cleared a bit.

Malou haltered as soon as she saw the damaged car at the post. She peeked in from inside the and checked on the vehicle's plate number.

"My God!" She shrieked. Her husband started to worry for her. "Kay kuya Rody yata yung kotse!" She exclaimed and went down the car to ask the enforcers for information.

Her husband parked their car at the safe side and joined her as she asked the people around. "My god," she cussed upon confirming that the person driving the vehicle during the accident was Digong.

Her body shook, "Saang ospital dinala yung nakasakay kuya?" She panicked while asking the police officers. "Sa may St. Lukes po ma'am." He answered.

Her hand trembled as she called her sister. "Ate?" She uttered with a shy voice.

"Hello? Malou? Saan na kayo?" She asked. "Ate, si Digong." She started to sound choppy.

Leni sighed upon hearing his name. "Kung ano man yang tungkol kay Digong, wag mo ng sabihin. Wala na akong pakielam." She replied but Malou remained choppy on line.

"Malou, choppy ka. Sabihin mo nalang sakin yan pag-uwi mo dito—"

Malous hung up and redialed her number. "Hello ate, si Digong. Naririnig mo na ako?"

"Oo malinaw na. Ano bang meron? Wala na nga akong pakielam—"

"Nabangga yung kotse ni Digong. Nandito kami sa may Quirino." She stuttered silencing Leni off. "Anong ibig mong sabihin?" Leni asked startled from the update. "Nabangga siya ng truck eh tinakbo siya sa ospital kase kritikal daw yung lagay niya sabi nung mga pulis dito." She elaborated.

Leni found the accuracy of the details frightful. "Saang ospital siya dinala?" She asked. "Sabi sa St. Lukes daw. Sinugod daw sa ER kase malakas daw yung pagkakabangga eh nandito nga kami, malaki nga yung damage sa sasakyan ni Digong." Leni rushed to the garage and rushed to St. Lukes.

Her chest pounded heavily with the thought that Digong might not make it through. Tears voluntarily ran across her cheeks in worry as she drove. She felt so worried for him and she hated that he had to be in such accident just right after she said the worst things a girl could say to someone who dearly loves her. Everything that she said and the sad eyes her had reappeared at the back of her head.

"My god, I'm sorry, Digong." She did her best to stop herself from crying.

_To be continued..._


	18. Hearts Pounded Heavily

**Hearts pounded heavily** as she arrived at the hospital, Sara and Mans assisted her as soon as she arrived.

"Kamusta si Digong? Nasaan siya? Ano ng lagay niya? Okay na ba siya?" She bombarded her with questions in worry.

"Ate, ate, ate." Sara tried to calm her down. "Nasaan siya? Anong nangyari?" She demanded for answers.

Mans helped Sara to calm Leni down. They made her sit down and listen. "Kritikal daw si tatay pero inaasikaso na siya ng mga doktor." Sara informed, it didn't bring any relief to her.

They patiently waited until the doctor came out from the emergency to give them updates. Upon waiting, Paolo and Baste informed Sara that they'll be arriving shortly. Leni's mother came to the hospital with Malou and her husband to assist Leni as well as they worried for her as well.

"Mayor?" The doctor called Sara. "Ma'am Leni." He uttered before he flipped the pages of the necessary information jotted down by the nurses.

"Kamusta na yung lagay ni Digong, doc?" Leni and Sara asked, needy for answers. "Okay na naman si Digong." He brought so much relief to them. "My god, thank you. Salamat sa diyos." Leni exclaimed.

"Wala pa rin siyang malay pero we'll wait for 72 hours. If hindi parin siya gumising, we'll have to do another round of check up baka kase may internal fractures or bleeding, hemorrhage na hindi nadetect. We just have to be sure." He followed.

"Okay, doc. Ang mahalaga stable na siya ngayon." Sara replied and rubbed Leni's back. "Thank you, doc. Pwede na ba namin siya makita?" Leni asked eagerly.

"Yes, of course. The assigned nurse will call you nalang once his room is ready." He permitted and excused himself.

The nurses assisted them in. Leni nearly broke down as soon as she saw his condition. He had scratches on his face, gauze around his forehead, a tube in his mouth and bandages on his arms to protect his wounds.

Inday Sara tried to keep herself intact so she won't trigger the alarming atmosphere. She rubbed Leni's back as she took a seat beside his bed.

After a while, Sara approached her again. "Ate, uuwi muna kami ni Mans. Sunduin kase namin sila Stonefish sa school, walang magsusundo. Babalik kami mamayang gabi kasama yung mga bata. Sila Paolo parating narin yon maya maya." She informed her, Leni nodded lifelessly. "Okay lang ikaw muna dito ate?" She asked.

"Oo, sige. Walang problema. Di ako aalis dito." She agreed and watched her go. "Ingat kayo," she bid before they left.

She went back to sitting beside him and carefully held his hand. She looked at him and watched him sleep peacefully.

"Love, gising ka na." She begged softly. "Hindi ko naman sinasadyang masabihan ka ng masama, nadala lang ako ng emosyon." She explained hoping he could hear her.

"Love, di pwedeng may mangyaring masama sa'yo. Papatunayan mo pa sakin yung sarili mo 'di ba?" She kissed his arm. "Papatunayan mo pang hindi mo na ako iiwan ulit." She continued, tears streamed down her cheeks. She frantically stroked his hand with her thumb, "Mahal parin kita." She cried and kissed his cheek softly making sure his scratches won't get touched by her lips.

She wished her tears could do magic like heal him but it was too much for her to ask. He remained unconscious even until Paolo, Baste and Inday Sara came to check on him. Honeylet accompanied Kitty as they arrived, Elizabeth came for a visit as well. The three ladies set aside their issues for a while for Rodrigo.

It has been almost seventy two hours since the operation and Digong still haven't woke up. Only Leni and Inday Sara stayed at the hospital to take care of Rodrigo while the others stayed home to look after the kids.

Every hour passing by just made Leni even more uneasy — up until the seventy two hours count ran through the clock. "Sara," Leni uttered. "Wala paring malay si Digong hanggang ngayon. Lagpas na yung 72 hours." She confided.

"Hintayin nalang natin yung response ng doktor mamayang umaga, may allowance naman siguro yung count kay tatay." She replied and made silence swarm the room.

Leni stood up and sat beside Sara. "May sasabihin sana ako, hindi ko na kase kayang kimkimin lang." she began. Sara listens to her attentively, "Ano ba yon?" She asked.

"Nag-away kase kami ni Digong bago mangyari 'tong aksidente." She dropped slightly startling her. "Nasabihan ko siya ng mga masasakit na salita tapos pinaalis ko siya sa bahay." She followed being completely honest with her but she didn't have anyone else to tell it to.

"Ate, di mo naman kasalanan 'to. Wala namang nay gusto maaksidente si tatay tsaka yung pag-aaway niyo before this is unrelated sa nangyari." She cheered her up. "Nadala lang kase ako ng emosyon. Dumating siya sa bahay, ang gulo gulo ng isip ko kaya kung ano anong nasabi ko sakanya." She explained trying to bring out what's clogged up in her head.

"Ano bang gumugulo sa isip mo non?" Sara asked upon noticing how she repeatedly brought it up.

"Sara," she exhaled heavily as she build up courage to tell her. "'Di ba nagpasurrogate kami ng tatay mo bago pa kami maghiwalay." She began, Sara listened in deep anticipation.

"Naging successful yung fertilization namin sa laboratory noon and a month after namin maghiwalay, nilipat na sa surrogate mother namin yung nafertilize na egg." She detailed out making the situation even more like a big deal.

"Sara, due date na kase ng surrogate mother namin this week kaya sobrang gulong gulo ako non kase hindi ko alam kung pano ko sasabihin kay Digong yung tungkol dito." Her eyes started to feel teary, her gestures showed how troubled she was with it.

"Sara, magkaka-baby na kami ni Digong." She cried. "Ayokong lumaki yung baby ng walang tatay, hindi pwedeng may mangyaring masama kay Digong. Sara, please naman." She broke down. Sara felt Leni's pressure as she face such situation.

"Magkakababy boy na kami," she uttered. Sara looked at her in amusement. "Lalake anak niyo?" She asked, Leni nodded. She could clearly imagine how hyped Rodrigo would be as baby boys always thrilled him, she saw it when she gave birth to her little ones.

It excites him to see baby boys and she was certain that it will give him so much bliss to know that he's having one with Leni. "Magkaka-baby na kami, Sara. Kailangan na niyang gumising." She weeped and hugged her tightly.

"Grabeng tuwa ni tatay 'pag malaman niya na magkakababy man kayo. Lalake pa!" She responded, Leni nodded. "Kaya please gisingin na natin siya. Kailangan na niya gumising, please." She begged but Sara had no hold on it. "Wag ka mag-alala ate, gigising yan. Masamang damo man si tatay. Hindi man yan mamamatay." She jested hoping to bring in some relief on her.

—

While waiting for Rodrigo to earn consciousness, Leni made sure she accompanies Rowena to make sure that her surrogate baby is doing well until it gets delivered.

"Buti nalang malusog si baby noh?" Leni started a conversation as she stroked Rowena's stomach. "Oo, manang mana sa tatay niya." She remarked making Leni smile. "Ang likot nga, laging sumisipa." She added. "Kung gising lang si Digong ngayon for sure tuwang tuwa 'yon." Leni could only imagine.

Rowena rubbed her back. "Ano ka ba, Leni. Wag ka na mastress. Magiging okay rin si Digong. Magagalit 'tong baby niyo kung hindi siya maging okay." She joked. "Pagkita niya dito kay Roen for sure tatawagin niya 'tong Buchukoy. Dati pa niya ako kinukulit na yon yung gawing nickname sa baby kapag lalake eh." She recalled.

"Buchukoy talaga?" Rowena laughed. "Mahilig talaga yon sa mga weird na nickname. 'Di ba yung mga apo nga niya sila Stonefish. Jusko naman naging isda." It was unusual but she loved his quirks.

"Nakainom ka na ba ng gatas?" She asked as she checked the refrigerator but Rowena didn't respond from the living room. "Weng? Gusto mo ng gatas? Kailangan niyo nito ni baby." She shouted from the kitchen.

"Leni." She called sounded like struggling. Leni rushed to the living room and saw Rowena on labor.

"Jusko!" She panicked and immediately called took her car keys. "Due date na yata ng baby." Rowena guessed. Leni assisted her to the car and swiftly drove her to the hospital.

They were right about it as soon as they arrived at the emergency. It was Rowena's due date, the doctor immediately assisted her for her delivery. Leni prayed hard for Rowena and Buchukoy's safety throughout the operation.

Sally, Malou and Leni's daughters ran to the hospital to look after Leni as they wait for the delivery to be over. "Leni, kumalma ka lang." Sally told her daughter as she saw how tensed she was. "Kinakabahan lang ako, ma. Sana successful yung delivery. Normal naman daw sabi nung doktor." She replied. "Magiging okay yan. Ilang sandali nalang makikita mo na yung Buchukoy niyo ni Rodrigo." She remarked causing Leni's eyes to glow.

She felt so thrilled and nervous at the same time. The doctor finally went out to update them. The nurses assisted them to the nursery room so they can finally see the baby boy.

Leni broke down as soon as she laid her eyes on her baby boy with Rodrigo. They couldn't feel any happier for her as they watched her eyes glisten as she gazed into her crying baby. The nurse handed him to her and made her carry him in her arms.

"Hello Buchukoy." She greeted him, hearing her voice suddenly made the baby stop weeping. "Nakita na niya ang mommy, hindi na siya iiyak." Sally talked to him.

"Nakapikit pa nga siya, la. Niloloko mo naman kami." Tricia jested finding the baby so sweet. Leni was left speechless as she held the fruit of their love in her arms. "Very happy na ang mommy kase healthy ang baby namin." She kissed his forehead frantically as tears fell down on her cheeks.

"I love you, anak." She felt so elated. The presence of her first child with Digong brought her to cloud nine. Her feet felt like flying, her body was floating in bliss.

"Cute cute ng baby," they were so amused by the healthy baby. "Kaya pala Buchukoy ang gustong ipangalan ni Rodrigo dito sa bunso niyo kase ang taba taba." Sally held his fat cheek.

"Manang mana lang sa tiyan niyang malaki." Leni joked. "Sobrang matutuwa 'yon pag nakita na niya 'tong si Buchukoy niya." She imagined and hoped he'll wake up soon so he can see their baby already.

"'Nak, tulog pa ang dada pero wait lang natin ha. Gustong gusto ka na makita non." She smiled at him and made his presence sink into her causing an intoxicating bliss on her heart.

_Love ka namin ni dada, 'nak. Mahal na mahal._

She uttered in her head as she gazed at their sweet little boy.

_To be continued...._


	19. She Had the Reason to Smile Again

**She had the reason to smile again** after everything. She walked beside Sara and ecstatically talked about how healthy and sweet Roen is.

"Matutuwa talaga si Rody 'pag nakita niya si Buchukoy. Gustong gusto nun ng baby boy e." She shared. "Nako, totoo yan ate. Nung pinanganak ko si Stonefish dati mas excited pa si tatay kaysa kay Mans." Sara replied.

The bright smile on Leni's lips suddenly faded away as the nurses rushed towards Rodrigo's room. "Si Rody—"

Leni rushed with them to check what was going on. She panicked as soon as she heard the heartbeat monitor alarming and showing that he lost his heart beat.

"Anong nangyayare? Doc, bakit straight yung line? Anong nangyayari sakanya?! Rody?! Gumising ka na!" She blabbered seeking for answers. "Nurse anong nangyayare?! Sabihan niyo naman ako! Doc?!" her chest pounded loudly in worry.

Sara and the male nurses assisted Leni out so the doctor and the nurses can work on Rodrigo's condition.

Leni broke down in deep worry. "Love!" She bawled as they held her tight to keep her from running inside Rodrigo's room. "Bitawan niyo ako kailangan kong malaman yung lagay niy—"

"Sara, si Digong." She cried. "Ate, ate! Huminahon ka man, andun na nga doktor. Sila nang bahala kay tatay. Ssh." She comforted her.

"Hindi pwedeng may mangyari sakanya, nandito pa kami ni Roen." She weeped.

After about an hour, the nurses went out of the room together with Rodrigo's doctor. Leni rushed to him to ask for an update.

"Doc, kamusta siya? Okay na ba siya?" She asked. "Yes, he's stable right now. We gave him a higher dosage of medicine para hindi na maulit itong sudden emergency. We have to wait for twenty four hours para makita yung response ng katawan niya sa gamot then we can expect him to earn consciousness within forty eight hours." He explained bringing relief to Sara but Leni didn't seem to be pleased with the news.

"Doc, yan din yung sinabi mo noon. Seventy two hours magkakamalay siya pero hanggang ngayon nandiyan parin siya walang kamalay malay." She complained. "Ma'am, I understand pero we don't have any control po kase sa reaction ng pasyente sa gamot na pinoprovide natin."

"Di ba dapat kontrolado niyo yon? Kaya nga kayo nag-aral ng medicine 'di ba? Doc, pakisigurado naman na magiging okay siya, please." She begged, Sara held her back and hugged her to ease her worry.

"Ate maghintay nalang tayo." She encouraged. "Salamat, doc." She mouthed to the doctor. He bowed his head and walked away.

Leni decided to keep Roen with her. She requested for the hospital to transfer Rodrigo into a larger room where a crib could fit in so she could take care of Roen while she look after Rodrigo.

Her family and his family went back and forth at the hospital to look after him but it was only Leni who consistently stood there to watch over. She kept and eye on him until he earns his consciousness.

—

They were on the twenty seventh hour, Leni never stopped hoping he'll wake up anytime soon.

It was already two in the morning, she held his hand gently and bowed her head on his bed to take a quick nap when his hand suddenly reciprocated her grip and held her hand languidly. She immediately responded by looking at his hand and looking up to him.

"Love?" Her chest pounded loudly. His eyes attempted to to open but his vision remained unstable and blurry.

Leni woke Baste up and rushed to the nurses to check Rodrigo up. He finally had his consciousness back but he was still weak so he had to return back to resting.

"Okay na po si Digong, ma'am. Yung pagising niya ng saglit is a good sign that his body is responding to the medications na binibigay sakanya ni doc Wilson." The available doctor informed her giving her so much hopes. "So okay na po siya? Gumagaling na siya tama ba?" Leni asked.

"Opo ma'am. Baka magising na po siya completely by the day." She affirmed. Leni hugged Baste in relief.

Leni remained at Rodrigo's side until the morning. She slept beside him to make sure she's there if he wakes up.

She woke up again when Roen started to cry at ten in the morning. She changed his diapers and fed him with some fresh milk before she carried him in her arms for a lullaby.

"Sleep sleep na baby," she whispered to her child. "Gayahin si dada, nagiisleep lang." she followed and kissed his forehead.

Baste remained asleep at the couch. Sally and Leni's girls stayed with her for assistance throughout the day.

"Leni." He uttered weakly as he laid on his left side and tried to figure out if it was really Leni as he was uncertain because she was facing back.

Leni looked back to see who called her and it largely surprised her to see Rodrigo finally awake. She placed Roen down the crib and called the nurses.

They did a quick check on him and confirmed that he's starting to recover. "Pwede ba ako uminom ng tubig?" He asked, the doctor gladly permitted. Leni swiftly assisted him and made him drink a glass of warm water to ease his thirst.

"All is good? I guess I can leave you here? You can press the alarm in case you need assistance."

"Salamat, doc." She replied and allowed him to leave.

She looked at Rodrigo in deep bliss, she couldn't believe he's finally awake. Her eyes started to glisten as tears filled it all up. Sally and the girls approached Rodrigo and expressed their relief to see him finally up.

Leni wrapped her arms around him and cried. He rubbed her back weakly and asked, "Bakit ka man umiyak kung kelan ako nagising?" He chuckled. "Sorry, love. I'm sorry." She apologized as she wanted to say sorry since the accident happened.

"Sobrang emosyonal, pagpasensyahan mo na." Sally told Rodrigo. "Hindi yan umuuwi tito, todo bantay sa'yo." Jill told him.

"Ayos lang, Leni. Ano ka ba." He kissed her hair and tapped her back gently. "Akala ko hindi ka na magigising, akala ko huli na ako." She cried and hugged him tightly.

He scoffed, "Pwede ba 'yun? Hindi kita iiwan ma'am. Sus." He replied looking so energized by her presence.

"Praning, ma?" Tricia joked, Rodrigo chuckled. "Oo nga, I'm not going anywhere." He supported.

Leni looked at him and smiled despite that her tears drenched her cheeks. He wiped it up with his thumb, "Sana hindi ka na galit." He uttered. She shook her head, "No, hindi ko na kaya magalit, love." She held his hands.

He held her close and gave her a warm embrace. As he rested his head on her shoulder, he saw the baby boy at the crib.

He kept his eyes on him as he withdrew from the hug. "Kaninong baby yan?" He asked. Leni suddenly recalled that she haven't introduced him yet. She picked up Roen and went back to Rodrigo's bed.

"Gano na ba ako katagal na tulog? Sinong nanganak? Kanino siya?" He jested as he watch her lift the baby on her arms.

"Saatin." She answered, he was startled for a moment. "Saatin?" He asked feeling a bit lost. "Baby boy natin, love." She clarified and gave him the sweetest smile.

His world slowed down as he looked down to the child. She transferred him into his arms carefully and made him feel the warmth of his father.

Rodrigo was left speechless, he gazed at the precious one and nearly cried as it sank to him that he was holding their child. "Nafertile ng sperm mo yung egg cell ko nung naglaboratory tayo noon for the surrogate. Tinransfer yun kay ma'am Rowena after a month tapos sakanya na nadevelop yung bata." She detailed out as she held his hand firmly.

He didn't know what to say, he thought Leni cancelled the surrogacy as soon as they broke up. He didn't expect she'll let it push through. "Love, siya yung bunga natin." She uttered.

"May baby na tayo." She added causing so much uplift to his heart. He gazed at the baby sweetly looking back at him like he could see him. Sally and Leni's girls loved watching them.

"Anong pangalan ni taba?" He asked as he happily stared at him. "Buchukoy." Leni replied, Rody chuckled.

"Buchukoy tabachoy." He bullied his own kid. "Love." She joins. "Roen." She clarified and watched him cuddle with their little boy.

He handed him back to Leni's arms as he fixed his posture while sitting. He gently kissed the top of Roen's head, "Cute cute kong anak." He baby talked.

He leaned towards Leni and gazed back at her eyes. "Leni, sorry sa lahat. Nagkanda gulo gulo yung isip ko. Problemado ba kung pano humingi ng tawad sa'yo." He explained. She find it so amusing how he seemed to remember almost everything despite that he went through a lot.

"Wala na 'yon, love. Ano ka ba? Pinapatawad na kita." She replied. "Tsaka may anak na tayo, mag-iinarte pa ba ako?" She followed facetiously.

He smiled and brought back his attention to Roen. "Ang taba taba ni Buchukoy oh." He remarked. "Ikaw, ang baby baby palang ni Buchukoy binubully mo na." She scolded him playfully.

"Cute man yung mataba." He defended. "Para tuloy gusto kong sundan agad." He whispered making her blush. "Love! Kagigising mo lang." She retorted. "Pakiss naman." He flirted.

"Ang harot mo, Rody ha." She retorted but she kept blushing. "Isa lang, love. Namiss man kita. Isang taon mo yata akong ginalitan." He frowned.

She leaned towards him and granted his request. "Ay may pag-ganon agad?" Jill reacted. "Kakarecover, PBB teens agad?" She followed making them laugh.

"Ano yang PBB teens?" He asked finding it hard to comprehend with the millennial jargon. "Ang landi mo daw." Leni answered.

"Pareho lang kayo." Sally joined in.

"Grabe, ma. Siya nga 'tong kagigising lang ang harot agad." Leni defended. "Biro lang ma'am. Namiss ko lang 'tong si Leni." He explained.

"Sobra." He uttered and looked at the woman who changed his life.

"Ang lakas kase ng kabog ng dibdib ko ngayon." He expressed. "Kasama ko man yung anak ko ngayon tsaka yung babaeng pinapangarap ko. Parang two in one." He continued.

"Bola ka, love." She concealed her blushing face.

After a couple of days, he doctor finally permitted Rodrigo to get out of the hospital and return back home.

_To be continued..._


	20. Epilogue

He gazed at her, she gazed back at him. The surroundings felt inexistent, everything felt surreal.

He held her hips with his palms, her arms wrapped around his neck. He leaned towards her and pressed his forehead against hers before he smiled. The tip of her nose nuzzled his as she giggled.

"I love you," her voice's pitch raised in blush. He smiled finding her so adorable with her flushed cheeks. "Alam mo naman na yun ma'am." He replied.

 _Ma'am_.

She kept her smile on. "Ma'am."

"Ma'am Leni." She volumed up waking her up. "Ma'am. Magsisimula na daw po yung event in twenty minutes. Pwede na daw po magproceed sa seat sa stage." Nicole informed her.

She wasn't on the right frame of thinking yet as her nap got interrupted. As soon as she recovered, she looked around feeling so lost.

Her assistant fixed her hair. "Anong event?" She asked. "Change of command po." Nicole replied.

It finally sank to her what was happening. Everything was just a dream, the baby, the accident and Rodrigo being her man. _My God_. She cussed in her head.

"Okay lang kayo ma'am?" Her assistant asked. "Kakarating lang ni Digong." One of the staff informed them startling Leni off.

"Nandiyan siya?" She asked. "Opo?" They answered finding it weird how she doesn't seem to know.

Leni couldn't recover from her dream. It felt so real and she was honestly happy with everything that happened.

She suddenly recalled what happened earlier that week. She slowly returned to her awareness.

"You're a special lady, Leni. Wag kang magbago." Rodrigo told her during the small gathering they had in Malacañang last week. It sank to her deeply. He looked at her sweetly, his eyes spoke for him. _You're very special to me._

Leni fixed herself and did a quick retouch before she headed up to her seat at the stage.

Rodrigo finally arrived at the stage area. Her world stopped as she saw him. _My God_. She cussed again as she recalled her dream.

 _Love_. That was their name of endearment in her dream and she could only imagine him calling her that as he greets her during his speech.

"Ma'am, magandang hapon." He called her for the second time as she seemed to be daydreaming the first time he greeted her. "Ay, sorry. Good afternoon president." She greeted back and shook his hand.

He smiled at her. "Gumaganda ka ma'am." He complimented, she wanted to squeal.

 _I love you!_ She exclaimed inside her head — still intoxicated by her romantic dream about him.

He preferred to act normal despite that he noticed how she has been discreetly glancing at him from the corner of her eye throughout the event. It was unusual of her as he was used to her being a bit reserved and distant from him. He loved it anyways but he didn't want to assume so much with it.

The program ended, they stood up and shook the hands of the people and her. "Ma'am." He bowed slightly as he held her hand. "Magandang cute." She blabbered — _Magandang hapon,_ she meant but he just found his suspenders peeking through his barong tagalog so cute — he looked at her wondering if he heard what she just said correctly.

"Magandang cute?" He asked but it confused her, turns out she wasn't even aware of what she just told him. "Sir?" She replied, he chuckled upon realizing she wasn't completely focused.

"Magandang cute ka ma'am, kako." He complimented instead, she blushed. "Ay. Salamat sir." She uttered.

 _Sabog ni Leni_. He thought. Leni felt uneasy, she wanted to talk to him before he leaves. It will take so much time again if she'll let the opportunity walk away.

"Sir," she called, he looked at her in response. "Ingat po." She suddenly ran out of words to say. He found it unusual again like she wanted to tell him something every time she greets him and talks to him that day. "Ikaw rin ma'am." He replied and proceeded with saying goodbye to the people.

 _Wait, hindi ko pa nasasabi yung sasabihin ko_. Leni panicked a bit and followed him up to his vehicle.

"Digong!" She called again after building up courage to do so as she stood at a distance from his car.

He was surprised to see her again. "Mam." He replied warmly. "Uh, sorry pahabol. Gusto ko lang sana makausap kayo? Pwede bang magpaschedule ng courtesy call ulit sainyo?" She asked shyly hoping she doesn't sound desperate.

"Sige mam." He replied with a smile, he had a feeling that it was what she has been wanting to ask since he arrived. "Nasa opisina man ako buon araw ngayon. Punta ka lang, kung okay man sa schedule mo." He continued. "Ngayon ba, sir? Sige po." She stuttered, her face couldn't hide her excitement and bliss.

"Bong, papasukin mo si Leni sa opisina pagpunta niya mamaya. Doon lang ako sa opisina ko." He instructed Bong. "Mam alam mo naman number ni Bong, sabihan mo lang 'to kung papunta ka na."

"Sige, sir." She felt so happy to get a chance to talk to him that same day. He loved how happy she was, it was a great view for him.

"Sige, ma'am. Mauna na ako." He bid. "Sir—"

"Leni." He interrupts thinking that maybe his low key confession to her earlier that week and her cold reaction to him has been bugging her.

"I still like you." He clarified confirming that despite that she didn't respond well when he told her she was a special lady to him, it didn't change his mind about her. He still likes her — a lot actually.

She was speechless for a moment. His flock of supporters started to approach his vehicle making it necessary for him to head over already.

Leni took a step back and distanced herself from the car. She was still stunned by what he said.

 _He still likes me. Oh my god_.

She squealed and blushed inside her head, her cheeks turned pink. Her phone suddenly alerted a message from Bong Go.

_A lot._   
_Pinapasabi po ni digong._

The message implied it was Digong who sent that specific message as a continuation to what he told her before the flock of supporters swarmed them.

_Pwede bang totohanin na natin yung panaginip ko, love?_

She bit her finger and told her staff for them to head to Malacañang right away.

— END —

**_A/N_ ** _: The story is heavily related to the fan fic I wrote earlier titled "Six Years," feel free to read it and add it to your reading list incase you haven't read it yet._


End file.
